The Girl On Fire And The Beastly Boy From 2
by BiteMyBurntBuns
Summary: A Cato/ Katniss story told from Cato's point of view. A modernized story about love, drama and strength. Telling the untold story of Cato's violent life and the girl that makes him show his true feelings that he's hidden for so long.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yeah.. I own nothing.

Author's Note: Okay. So this is my first fan fiction. And I know, since I RP as Peeta on twitter most people are expecting a Peeta/Katniss franfic. But, This one is actually a Cato/Katniss story. So. Sorry for any disappointment. This is my first fan fic. So don't tear me to shreads. Okay. Have fun reading. Hope you enjoy it – Dex

=CHAPTER ONE=

One. Two. Three. Punch. Breathe. One. Two. Three.

'Cato! My grandmother can hit harder than that!' My coach roared in my ear. I sighed, opening my cool blue eyes, turning to face at him. _I'll show you how hard I can hit, old man._ My brain snarled.

'Yes coach' I said, pulling my fist back and slamming it into the bag as hard as I can. The bag shook on the rail, before splitting open, sending sand all over the floor. My coach looked furious. His face red and puffy. Not only was he my Coach. He was my Father. He was shorter than me, only by a little. I was bigger, more muscular. He was actually pretty scrawny. He had my dirty blonde hair, and pale skin. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown I'd ever seen. All in all. He was a very unpleasant man. He'd had me fighting since I could walk. He was obsessed with seeing me become the best mixed martial artist in all of Panem, North Carolina.

'Bench' he snarled. I gave a quick, cocky salute and moved to sit on the bench outside the entrance of the gym, massaging my burning knuckles

'You alright?'

I looked up to see a girl, around my age looking down on me with friendly olive eyes. She wore pink gloves and had a slightly bruised left cheek. She was a fighter too.

'Yeah.' I sighed. She sat down next to me on the bench, taking a long drink from her water bottle, water dripped down her chin as she drank. She gasped as she finished the bottle and turned to look at me.

'Are you new? I haven't seen you around the Cornucopia before' she said.

'Yeah. Just moved here. Literally a few hours ago'

'And you right into training?' she asked, surprised.

'Yep. My Dad's a maniac' I said, gesturing to my Father, who was cursing under his breath, taping the hole I made in the bag with duct tape.

'Holy shit. Your Dad is Marcus Tennant?' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

'The one and only' I groaned. She chuckled lightly, her cheeks flushed pink as I smiled in return.

'I'm Cato' I said, holding out my hand.

'Clove' she said, shaking my hand.

'Cato' my Dad's voice growled and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

'I better go' I said.

'Yeah, that's probably for the best' she said. I picked myself up off the bench, slinging my backpack that I stored under it, over one shoulder.

'Are you going to Grizzly State High?' Clove asked. I bit my lip. I think my Dad did say something about some high school that sounded like that.

'Yeah'

'Cool. I'll see you there' she said, blushing again, she winked and practically danced away on the balls of her feet. That girl was all air. I walked up to my Father, and he laid his hand on my neck, squeezing hard as he directed me to the door. I cringed under his hand, the pressure on my neck making me bend my knees.

'You ever pull something like that again, and you're in deep shit boy' he snarled, slamming his fist in my stomach. I dropped to the floor, holding my stomach, coughing. He walked ahead of me, out the door.

'I'll meet you in the car' he shot at me, over his shoulder.

After about five minutes I managed to pull myself to my feet. I laid my hand over the swelling lump on my abdomen and slid into the passenger seat of my Father's mustang. Saying nothing I stared forwards at the road with resentment as he drove. Wishing I could hit him back. I slipped my earphones in to ignore him, and leant my head against the glass, closing my eyes. Blocking out the world. A sharp slap on the back of my head jolted me back to earth; we were parked in the driveway.

'Wake up, Dolly Daydream' he said, his lip curling into a sneer. My fists clenched. _Don't._ I climbed out of the car, walking quickly into the door. As soon as it was opened, two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist. I laughed lightly, picking up my little sister, Violet and her twin brother Hal in my arms, placing one on each shoulder. They were both five years old. I walked through the small house, into the kitchen where my Mom was struggling to reach the cupboards over the stove. I smiled softly at her, taking the pan she was holding in her hand, and giving it to Hal, who slipped it into the cupboard, beaming ear to ear.

'Cato' she said, smiling lovingly. I lifted the twins off my shoulders, putting them on the floor, they instantly began running after each other giggling.

'Hey Mom' I said, wrapping my arms around her in a soft hug. I was always so careful with her. She adjusted her bandana over her bald head.

'How was the chemo?' I asked, moving her to sit down. Her thin, fragile hand held mine and I kept my smile. Even though on the inside, the image of her was killing me. Gaunt and thin, without her long flowing blonde hair. She didn't look like herself.

'It's not too bad today. I think I'll feel it in the morning' she said, brushing her hand through my fringe, adjusting it on my forehead. Her attention was dragged off me, as her identical blue eyes moved from mine to the lounge.

'Hal, honey. Don't bite your sister' she said, rolling her eyes. I laughed lightly, picking myself up off the stool and moving over to the twins.

'Or, you'll have to deal with me!' I said, picking him up by his legs, holding him upside down. He laughed, his face turning pink. I held him up normally, tickling his exposed belly. He roared in laughter and when he was once again, bright pink I put him on the couch next to Violet. I sat down between them, and the cuddled up to me. The twins were pretty cute. I turned on SpongeBob for them, and they were instantly engulfed by the TV. Their little mouths hanging open ever so slightly.

'Have you eaten yet, sweetie?' my Mom asked, picking herself up. Her small frame was wracked with violent coughs that made me flinch. _Fucking Cancer._

'Yeah. I think I'll just get a bowl of cereal and head for my room. I need to unpack' I said. She nodded, kissing my cheek.

'I think I'm going to lie down. Will you be able to put the twins to bed around seven?' she asked. I nodded.

'Sure, Mom'

I made myself a bowl of Cheerios and hopped up the stairs two at a time, into the small room that was mine. My Mom had stuck a pink post it on the door, on it was written:

**CATO'S BEDROOM**

I pulled off the sticky note and looked around the room. Single bed. Work desk. Bay window. It would do. I quickly ate my cereal, ravenous. I hadn't eaten all day. But I didn't want my Mom to fuss and make me dinner. I wanted her to rest and fight her Cancer. Too soon, the bowl was empty. I put it on my desk and pulled open boxes, arranging my clothes in the wardrobe, and my books on the shelves. I put up some posters, and chucked some weights next to my bed. All in all, it took around two hours. I checked the clock. 7:22pm. I walked downstairs, where the Twins were already fast asleep on the sofa. I turned off the TV and scooped both their small figures up in my arms, carrying them upstairs to the room beside mine. I laid them both down, then I tucked them in. I pulled Violet's butterfly bed sheets up to her chin and kissed her cheek, laying the toy Unicorn my mother had knitted her beside her. She shifted in her sleep, grabbing it and pulling it in under the sheets with her, before falling back into unconsciousness. I sat down on Hal's bed, laughing as I pulled a squeaky rubber dragon from under me. I pulled his dinosaur blankets over him and kissed his cheek too. He smiled in his sleep, hugging his toy dinosaur a little tighter. I turned on the Galaxy projector nightlight i'd gotten them and left the room. I locked their door behind me. Dad was out. He'd come back drunk. And I wouldn't let him hurt the twins like he hurt me. It was a agreement my Mother and I had made a long time ago. I locked her and the twins up at night. And then, if he was drunk, I stopped him hurting anyone. I protected my Family, even if it came to me getting hurt. I locked my Mom's door, and slipped both her key and the twin's key under the door. So when she woke up she could let herself and the twins out. My Father was always too drunk to notice we locked him out of the rooms. He'd try to get in. Curse a little. And then give up and move on. I sat on my bed, flicking through my schoolbooks, and watching TV. By the time I checked the clock, it was 11pm. I yawned, putting my bag on the window seat of the bay window. I went to pull closed my light blue curtains, but I was distracted by a girl, sitting in the window of the house opposite. She was sitting on the window sill, her silk pajama leg hung out the open window, and she was fiddling with a long, dark brown braid, and singing a soft melody to herself. She wore black checkered pj trousers, and a white shirt. I smiled softly to myself. She looked like she was a hundred miles away. In a different world. She turned her head, and noticed me. Her grey eyes crashed into mine, and my knees shook. I felt my cheeks go hot, and I quickly shut my window, drawing my curtains. I slammed my body into the wall to avoid her sight. I looked down at my shaking legs, and laid my hand on my pink, hot cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with me?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I just posted the first chapter, and decided I'd start the second right away, in case anyone wanted more Cato/ Katniss. Please review its greatly appreciated. Enjoy. – Dex_

-CHAPTER TWO-

**2 am**

The door was opened with a thud that instantly awoke me from my shallow slumber. _Here we go._ I said to myself. Climbing out of bed, throwing a white shirt over my bare chest, wearing blue and white checkered pajama bottoms. I could hear him staggering through the house, knocking things over and bumping into objects, cursing them gruffly as he moved to the kitchen. I left my room, walking down the stairs. I stopped on the first step, hidden in the darkness. He walked to the cupboard, grabbing a bottle of scotch he pressed it to his lips and drank with long, heavy gulps. Like he was determined to down the entire bottle. I flicked on the light, and he cringed from the brightness.

'What the fuck are you doing?' he spoke, his voice slurred.

'You need to put that down, Dad. And go to bed' I said, folding my arms. My face tired and expressionless. I was sick of this crap. He placed the bottle on the kitchen bench, and moved forward with a crooked, sadistic smile.

'You going to make me, boy?' he spat. I sighed.

'Dad. Go to bed.' I said, tiredly. I just wanted to go back to sleep without worrying for one damn night. He picked up the bottle again, and drank more, smirking as he did, watching me out the corner of his eye. The gold liquid dripped down his face onto the floor. I moved forward.

'Okay. That's enough' I said, making a grab for the bottle. A sharp fist slamming into my cheek caused me to stagger, and stumble to the floor. Spots burst in front of my eyes, and I picked myself up, wincing, shaking my head, trying to fix my vision. I winced, my eye watering. I felt a steady flow of blood dropping down from just under my eye, where the skin had split. He laughs, drinking the rest of the bottle and shakily I pick myself up.

'Stop' I say sternly. He steps closer to me, and my hands ball into fists.

'You're not going to do shit'

My hands shake. _Do it. Throw a punch. It's all your good at._

"I never wanted you. Nobody did. You were an accident. You still are. Just a scared little boy. A waste of space' he growls.

My hands shake more violently, as the words hit me harder than he ever could.

'I wish you were never born, Cato. I hate you'

I stagger back, into the wall. Breathing heavily. _Don't you dare cry._ My brain roars at me. He lifts up the bottle, and hurls it at me. I turn my back, holding my hands over my head as the glass shatters against my back. Shards of glass cut my back, and the exposed skin of my arms. He walks closer to me, his eyes going up and down my body, shaking his head.

'It was your fault. You're the reason she got cancer'

I look up at him, my blue eyes filling with pain.

'That's not true' I croak, weakly.

Rationally. There could be no way I could have caused my Mother's brain cancer. But, when you're a kid who's Mom has cancer. You never think rationally. You always blame yourself. And my Father knew that. And he was using it against me.

'Go to sleep' I say, my voice barely a whisper. He laughed at me.

'Pathetic'

He laid himself down on the couch, and was soon unconscious. I slid down the wall, breathing shallow, rapid breaths. Not caring about the glass digging into my back. _My Mom. It was my fault. It was all me._

'Cato?'

I turned to look at her. She stood on the stairs, wrapped in a thick, white dressing gown. Her face was pale, her cheeks hollow, her eyes dark and baggy. She wore a black and white bandanna on her head. She frowned, walking up to me, pulling me to my feet, wrapping her arms around me.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry' I repeated the words over and over again, hysterically, tears streaming down my bloody face. She frowned, rocking me slightly. She was holding onto me, keeping me together. He laid her hand on my cheek.

'Cato, honey'

I looked at her, wiping my eyes. Hating myself for being so weak.

'It's not your fault, sweetie. It's nobody's fault' she said, sadly. She took my hand, leading me into the kitchen.

'Let's get you cleaned up' she said.

I take off my glass and sit on one of the stools. My Mother pulls out a first aid kit and cleans the blood off my back, arms and face. Then she being to pull the shards of glass out of my skin.

'Do you want to go to the hospital, Cato?' she asked, furrowing her light eyebrows.

'No. It's fine' I said, wincing as she pulled a large piece from my cheek.

'Cato' she sighed, putting down the tweezers to look at me in the eyes.

'I just don't want to miss the first day'

She nodded, and patched me up, laying butterfly stitches gently over the split from the punch, and dabbing the small cuts with rubbing alcohol.

'There. That's the best I can do'

'Thanks, Mom' I said, kissing her head, screwing my bloody shirt up in my hands. She smiled weakly.

'Go to bed' she said, faking a stern voice. I laughed softly and jogged back upstairs to my room, throwing the shirt in the laundry bin and laying down on my bed. I was unconscious instantly

'Bye Bye Cato!' the twins called, toddling through the doors to Kindergarten, their hands tightly clasping each others. I smiled and waved goodbye to them. Hal and Violet were good kids, I was sure they'd make lots of friends. I climbed back into my shabby, blue pickup truck and headed towards my new High School. I parked at the furthest corner of the lot for Grizzly State High School. I was doing everything I could to procrastinate walking through those mahogany double doors. I laid my hands on the steering wheel, and laid my forehead against them. Taking deep breaths. There was a rapid knocking against my window, causing me to jump. Breathing rapidly, I turned to look outside my window. My eye's met that of Clove. I climbed out the car, slinging my back pack over one shoulder.

'You gave me a heart attack' I growled. The ordeal last night left me tired and cranky. Clove beamed proudly. Her hand went to my cheek, her fingertips brushing the adhesive pad stuck over the butterfly stitches.

'What happened to you?'

'A fight'

'With?'

'Just some guy' I walked with her through the car park.

'What happened to the other guy?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Can we just leave it, please?' I asked, keeping my eyes hard and forward as we walked through the halls. People whispered, pointed and stared at us and I slid in an earphone. Reciting the lyrics to my music to distract myself.

'Where's the admin?' I asked, running my hands through my messy, dirty blonde, spiked hair.

'Over here' Clove said, wrapping her arm around mine, walking with me to the admin. I rolled my eyes at her gesture.She was grinning like a maniac, and blushing. _Whatever, if it makes her happy I don't really mind._ The shrill sound of the bell sent students running to class.

'Here we are, I better go' Clove said, unlocking our arms. 'Good luck. I hope we have some classes together' she called over her shoulder, before the door swung closed behind her. I walked up to the desk, where an orange haired 30-something year old was biting her lip, her eyes rolling over the pages of the book 'Fifty Shades Of Grey'. I cleared my throat.

'Excuse me?'

She quickly shut the book, smiling and blushing at the same time, fixing her glasses. Her eyes moved over my body, and I shifted awkwardly. She was staring at me like the girls my age did, like Clove did. As if I was a piece of meat. It creeped me out.

'Uh. I need a timetable' I said, rubbing the back of my neck. A nervous habit.

'Name?' she asked, her eyes once again dancing over me.

'Cato Tennant' I said, shifting the weight of my bag. She printed off a sheet of paper and handed it to me, her hand lingered on mine, and she stroked the flesh of my knuckles. _Okay. This is just weird._ I pulled my hand back and walked out the Admin, keeping my head down. I turned to walk away and slammed into someone. Books and paper flew everywhere. I looked up, my eyes wide and apologetic.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!' I said, bending down, picking up the books. I stood up, and met the same grey eyes as I had last night. The girl looked at me, her lip pulled up in a slight curl of a smile. She had her palm held against her head.

'Are you okay?' I asked. She smiled slightly, taking the books.

'Yeah. Just a bump'

'I'm Cato Tennant' I said, holding out my hand. She shook my hand.

'Katniss Everdeen'

'Sorry for walking into you, there was just this thing at the admin, and I was creeped out and-'

'First Day?' she asked, cutting me off. I smiled slightly.

'Yeah'

'Need me to walk to your first class?' she asked. I nodded.

'That would be great' I said, looking at my timetable, handing it to her.

'Ancient History. Miss Trinket. Cool, I'm already going there' Katniss said, her grey eyes wandered over the page and I cursed myself mentally when I realized I had to keep reminding myself how to breathe.

'We have History, English and Human Biology together' she said, with a sweet smile, her hand fiddled with the end of her dark brown braid.

'Cool' I said, taking my timetable back off her as she handed it to me.

'What homeroom are you in?' she asked. My eyes darted to the page.

'Two. What about you?'

"Damn. I'm in Twelve. That sucks' she frowned. We came to the brown door of Ancient History, and Katniss slipped in unnoticed, taking her seat at the back of the class. She was agile, and beautiful. Like a phantom she slipped though the class, her feet grazing the ground silently. I tried to copy her, and ended up stubbing my foot on a desk.

'Fuck!'

My curse alerted the entire class. Hell, the entire school.

'MANNERS!' Miss. Trinket screetched, lifting her head up from the novel she was reading to the class. Her eyes fell on my face, and she scrunched up her nose.

'Who are you?'

'Cato Tennant. I'm new' I said. He face lightened. _Oh god. Please don't introduce me to the class. Just let me sit. Please. Please._

'Well. It's no good manners to just let you sit down. Come up here. Tell the class about yourself'

_Double Fuck._ I moved up, standing beside Miss. Trinket.

'Um. I'm Cato. I've just moved here from Kentucky. I play football'

My eyes fell of Katniss, who was laughing lightly into her hand. She looked sweet, charming.

'Well. It's nice to have you, Mr. Tennant. Take a seat'

I wonder if Miss. Trinket noticed how quickly I moved to sit down. I went to move to the middle of the class, when Katniss whispered to me.

'What are you doing? Sit here' she hissed, kicking the chair leg of the seat beside her. I walked down the rows of seats and sat down beside her. Ignoring the whispers of pupils. Mrs. Trinket handed me a copy of the book were reading 'The Shield Of Achilles'

'So Cato. What's your real story?'

I gave a small crooked smirk. I had a feeling I was going to like this Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the people who are reading! Remember to review and tell your friends if you think the story is worthy to share. Happy readings.**

**/Chapter Three/**

The bell rung and students ripped their bags from the back of theur chairs and piled through the doors. Katniss and I stayed behind, in no rush. we packe dout bags into our books, chatting.

'How did you get into Mixed Martial Arts?' she asked, mirroring me as I swung my bag over one shoulder. _My Father is a psychotic alcholic nutcase who forced me into fighting before I could stand properly_, I thought sarcastically.

'My Dad got me into it. He's my coach' I said. _What was this girl doing to me? Why was I telling her all this crap? _

Her grey eyes moved to the door, where a short, muscualr platnum blonde haired boy leant against the door, a cheese bun in his hand, beaming at her.

'Is he your boyfriend?' I asked. I felt something inside. Like some sort of irritation when my eyes fell on the boy. With his stocky build, and deep blue eyes. He was like a pre-pubesent version of myself. And for some reason, his presence aggitated me.

'Peeta? No. We're just friends' she said, gesturing me to follow her as she walked out of class. Peeta beamed as she walked out of class, handing her the cheese bun she cutely began to nibble.

'Peeta, this is Cato' she said. I held out my hand and he shook it, narrowing his eyes as he tried to intimidate me, squeezing my hand, trying to hurt me. My lip curled, and I squeezed back. He pulled his hand back, letting out a light yelp. _Ha Ha. I win._

'Are you okay?' Katniss asked, frowing. Peeta massaged his hand.

'Yeah. I'm fine'

My eyes were covered by somoene, and I pulled the small wrists of Clove off my face. _This chick wasn't going to give up. _

'Uh, I'll see you around' Katniss said, walking with Peeta down the hallway away from me. _Damn it!_

Clove practically forced her hand into mine and I rolled my eyes as we walked through the hallway.

'You've already got a reputation' she said, beaming. I groaned.

'Great' I said, unentusiastically.

'People seem generally intimidated by you'

'That's a good thing?' I said, swapping my books around in my locker.

'Yep. You've got the footballers interested. I heard they were going to offer you a position on the team. And don't even get me started on the girls'

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

'What about the girls?'

'Lots of them have their eyes on you. This girl, Glimmer. She called Universal Dibs on you in English classed, there was a cat fight for the entire hour. It was pretty fun' she smirked, crookedly.

'Joy'

'What were you doing talking to Katniss Everdeen?' she said with a sneer.

'You two don't get along?' I said, raising an eyebrow as we navigated through the halls. People seemed to step out of my way as I walked. I knew I was bigger and more muscular then them, but I didn't like feeling like people were afraid of me. It made me feel a little lonely, when people were too scared to look you directly in the eye. Girls blushed and fanned themselves, their pink cheeks flushing red, their boyfriends eyes narrowing on me. It made me smile.

'She's just weird. She doesn't talk to anyone but that Mellark kid'

'Peeta?' I asked.

'Yeah. Everyone knows Mrs. Everdeen totally want the two of them to get together so that Katniss can get some of the Mellark's money. The boy's the son of the richest investor in the state'

'That's interesting' I said, inwardly cringing. I wanted a chance with Katniss. And I wasn't planning on giving up. I stared at my Timetable. I had Human Biology with her next. Excellent. The bell rang, and I gritted my teeth. I was really beginning to get sick of its shrill cry. My old school in Kentucky didn't have a bell. We were trusted with getting ourselves to class on time.

'I better go' Clove said, winking at me before dancing away through the halls. I laughed lightly, shaking my head. _That girl was mad as a hatter. _

'Clove seems keen on you' Katniss said, with a playfull nudge as I sat down beside her after another hellish introduction to the class. It was weird. That we became friends so quick. The way she threw playful smiles at me, it was nice. I'd never had many friends in Kentucky.

'So does Peeta with you' I said, pushing her lightly in return.

'We're just friends' she repeated.

'So are me and Clove' I said, poking out my tounge.

'Does she know that?' she giggled, her same charming little laugh. It reminded me of a wind chime, it was cute.

'Shh. I'm working' I whispered, causing her to laugh again as I confusedly set up the bunsen burner we were using for a expermiment. I turned on the flame, and Katniss leant over it, setting her sleeve alight.

'SHIT!' she called. I quickly turned the tap on, panickly holding her arm under it, stopping the flames before they could eat through her sweater and burn her flesh. The whole class turned to look at her.

'Katniss Everdeen, The Girl On Fire' sniggered one of the boys sitting in a big group at the back. She turned, shooting daggers at him.

'Bite me, Marvel'

_The Girl On Fire. It wasn't a bad nickname in my opinion._

**_So I know it was short. But i'll probably write another chapter tonight. Check out my other story, Shadows. Don't forget to review.!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't stop! I'm so addicted to writing this story I literally stay up all night thinking about the plot! Thanks for the views and reviews. It really means so much to me. Enjoy. – Dexter.**

**/Chapter Four/**

****My face was bright pink as I walked out of Human Bio. Cluching my sides as I tried to control my laughter.

'You. Set. Yourself. On. Fire' I gasped. Katniss was blushing, smiling slightly. My laughter stopped and I raised an eyebrow, wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes. I couldn't remember a time when I actually laughed last.

'Was that a blush?' I asked. She looked down, cluching her books a little tighter to her chest.

'So what if it was' she said, blushing harder. I beamed.

'Nothing' I said. She embarrasedly walked away, her braid flying behind her. _This girl. She was something else._

I spent the rest of the day avoiding Clove. Marvel approached me and offered me a trial as a temporary quaterback for the school team, The Bears. Which I accepted, Anything that would keep me away from the house as long as possible was fine with me. I climbed in my car, exploring my new home. Panem was a very strange place. The south border was the ocean, and the north, east and west was all dence forrest. A forest and ocean this close. For some reason it didn't make sence to me. I sat at the beach, sitting on the rocks that protruded into the ocean, feeling them shake as the waves battered into them, sending a refreshing spray of seawater into my cold, clammy face. The waves roared like thunder as they hit the rocks and I kept my eyes foward, staring at the horizon. My mind full of thoughts that I couldn't shake. _How was I going to protect my Family? I had to get my Dad out the house, perminatly. I needed to get money, to pay for Mom's medicine, and treatment. The Twins needed food, we were all getting too skinny. It worried me. What do I do if she dies? _

__The sound of the shutter of a camera snapping close pulled me from my thoughts, I turned around to see who'd taken my picture. Only to see Katniss Everdeen, lowering the camera, with a weak smile. She moved to sit beside me, laying the camera in her lap. She wore a green t-shirt that outlined her grey eyes and dark hair. I never noticed the small sprinkle of freckles that littered her nose.

'That's illegal you know, taking a photo of someone without their permission'

'I get away with it though, because im cute' she said, with a wink. She moved closer to me, laying her feet across my legs. Her flats laying on top of my red converse all stars.

'I used to come here with my Dad' she said, staring into the rolling waves.

'Used to?' I said.

'He died. A year ago'

I looked down, not knowing what to say. 'I'm really sorry, Katniss'

She laid her head against my shoulder.

'We were in the car, and it just...blew up' she said. I bit my lip. Working up the courage to lift my arm and wrap it around her shoulder. She smiled softly, her head tucking into the crook of my neck, her cheek on the soft grey cotton of my hoodie.

'Thats not right' I said. 'Kids shouldn't have to live a life without a parent'

'You know the feeling?'

'I lied. About myself'

Her grey eyes locked onto mine.

'My Mom, she has a brain tumor. And my Dad. He's a abusive, alcholic jack ass'

Katniss frowned. 'Cato' she said, sadly.

'I don't tell people because I hate people feeling sorry for me, I just want to be treated like everyone else' I said. Her hand moved to my cheek, delicatly touching the adhesive pad, like Clove had. Only, when it was Katniss, I didn't have the urge to slap her hand away.

'He did this to you?'

I nodded.

'Cato. You have to fight back'

'I can't. I'm too afraid' I said, ashamed. Katniss laid her hand softly against my cheek. I'd never felt so close to a person. Everytime she touched me my stomach did a backflip. It was a feeling I could become used to.

'I understand that you're afraid. But you can't just let him hurt you' she said, her grey eyes boring into mine.

'Your right' I said, picking myself up.

'Where are you going?'

'To face my fear'

I sped home, pushing my truck as fast as it would go. I was going to catch my Father before he left to the Bar for the night. I walked in the door and he was instantly attacking me.

'Where the fuck were you, boy!' he snarled, walking up to me, puffing out his chest, I snarled, standing my ground.

'I went to the beach'

'You missed training, you little shit'

We were nose to nose now. My Mother took the twins upstairs, she nodded to me, flashing me her key before she disappeared. She was locking herself and the twins up. _Good. One less thing to worry about._

'I don't care' I snarled in reply. He raised his fist, and launched it at me, easily I dodged it, puching him hard in the stomach, he staggered into the armchair by the door, his eyes wide on me.

'Now I have your attention' I spoke, coldy. He chuckled, throwing me that ugly, sadistic smirk.

'I want you out of this house'

'Its my house' he snarled.

'Mom owns it. The deed is in her name. Get. Out' I growl in reply.

'You need me. Who'll pay for your food. Your Mom's medicine'

'I will'

He picked himself up out of the chair. Moving closer to me.

'Your going to make me?'

'Do I have to' I speak, menicingly. I was never like this, I wasn't a monster. But right now, I had to be. He swung his fist quick, it connected with my eye and I threw all my weight behind my punch, imagining the boxing bag. He staggered back as his nose shattered, blood poured from it. I looked at him. And felt sorry for him. _How long had there been that tinge of grey to his crew cut?_

Shaking, he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I let out the breath I was holding, and my Mom walked behind me. Placing her hand on my shoulder. I slipped the key out of her hand, and bent it in half.

'You don't need that anymore'

I woke up, groaning. I threw myself into the shower, and wiped the fog off the mirror, letting out a hiss of surprised as I looked at the swollen, purple flesh of my eye. _This would be hard to explain._ I shook it off. I didn't have to worry about that yet. I had to worry about getting the twins and myself to school on time. I threw on some dark jeans, and a light blue shirt that highlighted the brightness of my eyes. Even though I had a feeling Katniss and I had something going on, I still felt compelled to outshine, Peeta. My competitivity would be the death of me.

'Nice shiner, Cato' Hal chuckled. I raised my fist shakingly.

'Want one of your own?'

He laughed and roared, shaking his toy dinosaur. I fake gasped and stepped back.

'Don't hurt me!'

He laughed, boisterously and I grabbed my car keys from the fruit bowl. The twins grabbed their bags and raced each other to the truck.

'See you later, Mom' I said, smiling. She hugged me, taking my face in my hands.

'What you did last night. It was very brave, Cato. I'm so proud of you'

I beamed.

'I had to do it. I couldn't live with it anymore'

She teared up slightly.

'I know you'll always look after us. Me and the twins. If anything ever happens to me-'

'Mom. You'll be fine' I said, cutting her off. I couldn't imagine her dying.

'I'm late' I said, kissing her cheek quickly before ducking out the door, before she could continue the talk. I helped the twins out the back seat of the truck and knelt down to their level.

'Be good' I said. The pair of them nodded and threw their arms around my neck. I smiled, and hugged them back. They broke away and Hal whispered in Violets ear.

'We made you this' she said, handing me a peice of paper, and holding hands they toddled off through the doors. I walked to the car and climbed in. Unlocking the door and sitting in the drivers seat. I opened up the photo and looked at the picture. A blonde haired stick figure riding a T-rex. Underneath in the teacher's writing it said 'OUR HERO' above the head of the stick figure, in the Violet's messy hand writing its said 'Cato'  
. Under neath, in Hal's writing. It said 'Bruvuh'. I smiled softly and laid the picture on the dashboard. Planning on putting it in my locker at school. I drove through the parking lot and was making my way to my usual spot. I began to park when someone's car smashed into the back of mine. I jolted foward, but threw myself back before hitting my head on the wheel. I growled, hitting the wheel with my hands.

"What the hell!' I snarled. I wrenched open the door, and climbed out. The face of the driver of the small, blue mini looked up at me, and my expression softened.

'Katniss?' I said. Her hair was down and messy, here eyes red and puffy. Her cheeks flushed red and tear stained.

'Cato' she choked, moving foward, throwing herself into my arms, her body shaking with heavy sobs. I wrapped my arms around her, protecitvly. Shushing her, stroking her hair from her face.

"What happened?'

She shook as she spoke.

'My little sister. She's in hospital. Some drunk guy attacked her last night' she said.

'What did he look like?'

'Old. Big. He was yelling about his son. She said his nose looked broken'

My heart beat like crazy, and I began shaking. Katniss's sister had discribed my Father perfectly. My Father attacked her sister.

'What condition is she in?'

'Critical'

_This can't be happening!_


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I just realized how short my chapters have been! This is something I'm planning on changing starting now. Thanks for all the people who are reading and reviewing. Keep it up. I love the feedback. – Dexter.**

/CHAPTER FIVE/

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. And I was sure my horror was showing in my face.

'Cato?'

Her voice was far off. It sounded like I was under water, and her voice was fighting over the rolling waves that were threatening to swallow me. I had two choice to make at this moment. Lie. Or tell the truth.

I could tell her that it was my Father who attacked her sister, or I could lie. And pretend I knew nothing about it and not risk losing the girl who I was falling for. I didn't want to loose the Girl on Fire. And I knew, I she knew the truth, she'd hate me. Plus, He'd not been my Dad for a long time. I took a deep breath, composing myself.

'She's going to be okay' I said, taking Katniss's face in my hands. She looked at me, her grey eyes locked on mine. She nodded weakly, sniffling slightly. I wiped her tears away with my thumb, and she smiled. There was a honk of a horn, and she jumped out of my arms, turning to look at the carpark where Peeta was clcimbing out of a silver SUV. I really didn't like this kid. His Mother, a blonde, sharp faced woman was glaring at me, her eyes jumping back and foward from Katniss to me. Katniss awkwardly shifted her bag.

'I better go'

She walked away before I could reply, walking over to Peeta. He wrapped his arm around her waist, beaming. Her Mother nodded to Katniss who put on a fake smile. I undertsood it was fake. Because i'd used that same smile so many times in my life. It was the smile you use when you are miserable on the inside, but nobody could know. _Why was Peeta's Mom looking at like Katniss like that? _It didn't take me long to figure it out. Katniss was trapped.

'Where were you yesterday?' Clove asked, her hand leaning on her palm as she watched the in- class movie, sitting next to me in Media. On her left sat the girl, Glimmer. Who'd apparently called Universal- Dibs on me. And on my left sat, Marvel. In his blue and white football jacket. Wearing his cheesy grin, and scratching his button nose lazily, his brown eyes flicking from the screen to the girls sitting in front of us. The ones who kept giggling and blushing, their eyes locking with Marvel and I.

'Cato'

I shook myself out of my daydream. Pulling my eyes away from the story of 'The Beauty And The Beast' playing out on the screen. I couldn't help but see how it reflected the realationship between Katniss and I. She was supposed to marry another boy (Peeta) and she falls in love with the monster, making him show his emotions instead of retreating inside himself (Me).

'Oh. I skipped' I lied.

'Are you going to play in the game Friday?' Marvel asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Huh?'

'The Game. Jeeze, man. Where do you keep daydreaming off too?'

'Excuse me for paying attention to the class content' I said, twirling my pen in my hand.

'Pfft. Screw the content. I have little sisters, I've seen this damn movie hundreds of time, I can tell you basically everything that happens'

'And any lyrics from Taylor Swift' Glimmer interjected with a smirk.

'That was one time. I wasn't going to try to fight four menstral girls. They wanted me to listen to her. So I said I would. I wasn't going to mess when they were going through PMS'

At that moment, Clove and Glimmer both stepped out their chairs to slap Marvel around the head.

'Sit Down' Mr Abernathy snarled, lifting his head up from where they were laying on his forearms. The girls sat down and Mr A went back to nursing his hangover.

'I guess i'll play in the game. If you want me to'

'Training is tonight, you better show Coach I made a good choice picking you. We don't normally just invite random country kids into the team without a few training sessions'

'Sure' I said.

'Good, because were pretty much fucked without you' Marvel said with a wink. The bell rung, and we picked ourselves up. I turned right when I left class, heading to my locker. Marvel jogged over to me.

'Hang out with us' he said, with a smile. I smiled back. _What the hell? Having friends couldn't hurt. _I followed Marvel, Glimmer and Clove into the Cafeteria. I'd never been there before, it was full of students. Hollaring and howling like animals. Screaming over each others conversations. We moved so a table in the middle of the room, and sat down. Everyone kept staring over at us. I guess this was the popular table. Some football guys sat down with us, and some cheerleaders. One of them, who everyone called Foxface kept touching me. Stroking my arms, giggling as my biceps tenced as I pulled away. _Seriously?._ I could see Katniss. She sat with Peeta, a huge dark boy who's name Marvel told me was Thresh, and a little girl who looked like she could be related to Thresh. Apparently they weren't related. Her name was Rue, and supposedly she was just a freshman. Katniss's eyes held mine, and I could see the desperation in them. _History._ I mouthed to her, and she nodded, then quickly looked down at her Diet Coke when Peeta turned to look at her.

'What's with you and Everdeen?' snarled Glimmer. I turned to look at her, she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder.

'Huh?'

'You and that Katniss trash. Its like you have a _thing_ for her' Glimmer said, Clove nodded in agreement. Foxface moved to sit with the other girls. Now, most of the table and cafeteria were staring at me. Intent on listening to our conversation.

'A _thing_?' I said, rasing an eyebrow. _Since when was it not allowed to talk to another girl? In Kentucky I had lots of girls who I spoke to. Although most of them tried to get into my pants. But, whatever. That still counts as female interaction. _

'Were just friends' I said, cutting at my apple with the knife I grabbed off Marvel's tray.

'She's a freak' Foxface purred. I looked at Marvel, hoping he'd give me some help. I felt like I was being ganged up on by these crazy girls.

'Check this out!' Marvel said, shoving a wedge of Orange into his mouth and grinning with a orange skin smile. I laughed lightly. I knew it was immature but it was pretty funny. I decided that I was going to be good friends with Marvel. I liked funny guys.

'We gotta go. Girl meeting' Foxface said, locking her arms with Glimmer and Clove and dragging them up and away from the table. They walked away, chatting and giggling, their hips swinging seductivly as they walked.

'Now they retreat to the toilets to bitch about people' one of the Footballers said, I didn't know his name, just that he was from Homeroom 3.

'And plot their master plan to take over the entire known world' Marvel chortled to the boy from 3. I laughed lightly.

'So, Cato. Which one do you want. Glimmer, Foxface or Clove?' Marvel asked.

'What?'

'Who are you going to _score a touchdown_ with?'

'I have no idea what the hell you mean, Marvel'

'Which one are you going to fuck' The boy from 3, interjected. I looked after the girls, purposely shaking their behinds so that boys stared at them as they walked.

'Uh. None'

'Are you gay?' Marvel asked, a little taken aback.

'No.' I said.

'You have a girlfriend?' said the boy from 3.

'No'

'Then what?'

'I think i'll leave them for you fine gentlemen' I said, smirking.

'Pfft. The only reason they're here is for you. They think you're the hottest. Me and Marvel have no chance' said the boy from 3. Marvel shoved him playfully, sliding out his chair, swinging his bag onto his back.

'Speak for yourself, gayboy' Marvel chuckled.

'There's a party at my place after the game on Friday. If you don't fuck up in training today and get on the team, you should come' Marvel said, holding out his fist.

'Sweet, I'll be there' I said, bumping his fist. He slapped me on the back.

'Cool. See you at lunch'

'See you' I said in reply. Marvel and the boy from 3 walked out the cafeteria and I headed out the opposite door, toward History. I could hear Katniss and Peeta walking behind me. He was walking her to class. I could hear his chatting with her, and it made my blood boil.

'My Father took me out on his yaut the other day, and my Mother was talking to me about you. She was wondering if you'll consider dining with us this evening'

_Pompous jerk. My father took me out on his yaut. Dine with me this evening? What century did he think we were in, the 1900's?_

'It would be a pleasure' Katniss said, smiling fakely. I walked through the door of class, and sat down, slamming my book on the table when Peeta kissed Katniss's hand as he walked away.

'THAT IS MAHOGANY!' screetched Miss Trinket. I rolled my eyes and dove into the book. My eyes running over the pages. I heard Katniss slide into the seat beside me, but I kept reading.

'I made the same mistake last week. Miss T gets pretty worked up over mahogany'

I chuckled slightly, and bit my lip, closing the book.

'What the hell happened this morning? With Peeta and his Mom. What are you, like embarrased to be seen with me or something?'. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

'Cato. I-. You don't understand' she said, looking down.

'I would if you'd just tell me' I said, my voice was soft, almost pleading. She looked warn down, her eyes were still dark, and she had a almost vacant stare.

'My Mom wants me to get with Peeta' she said.

'Which means?'

'I have to date him. So I can't be seen in the arms of the new boy from Kentucky' she said.

'Why do you care so much about what your Mom wants? Its you that has to date the boy. And I saw you with him. You look miserable'

'Cato. Please. Can we talk about this another time? I'm exhausted' she said, laying her head on me, just like she did when we were at the beach. Miss Trinket said she was tired, and needed to contact someone to make sure my desk wasn't broken, so she turned on the tv and put on a movie to keep everyone entertained. I handed Katniss a peice of paper, with my mobile number written on it.

'So we can talk without Peeta's Mom knowing' I said. She slid it into her pocket, and gave me a small smile. She closed her eyes and slept on my shoulder whilst I watched the movie play out on the screen. I was sure Miss Trinket would yell at her for sleeping during class, but she only smiled weakly, winking at me before sitting down at her desk, pulling out her copy of 'Fifty Shades Of Grey' maybe she knew the creepy office lady. Class ended way too quickly for me. I could have sat there with Katniss's head on my shoulder for the rest of the day. Listening to her soft breathing, watching her long eyelashes flutter as she dreamt. But soon, the 2 hours of History were over, and everyone was getting up and heading to Lunch. I stroked her cheek, and her eyes lazily opened.

'No' she moaned, squeezing her eyes closed again. I smiled, and spoke softly to her.

'Katniss. Class is over' I said, tenderly I stroked my thumb over her pink cheek again. It was weird. I'd never been this soft to a person. Except my Mom and the twins. They were the only people who were as fragile as glass to me. And now, Katniss was becoming one of those people. The ones I worried if I poked them even a little they would bruise like a peach. Groaning slightly, she pulled her head off my shoulder. Just as Peeta's figure appeared outside. She rubbed her face.

'Is he?'

'Yep. He's outside'

'Damn it' she said.

Marvel, Clove, Foxface, Glimmer and The boy from 3 also appeared outside. Marvel was ruffling Peeta's hair, pulling up his collar, whilst Glimmer played seductivly with the blue bow tie he wore.

'Friends of yours?' Katniss asked, raising and eyebrow as Foxface grinded up against Peeta's thigh, causing him to blush furiously.

'Uh. Yeah' I said, picking up my bag and slipping it on. We walked out of class in silence, and Katniss's hand was forced into Peeta's as he walked away towards to the cafeteria, as Marvel and the others dragged me in the opposite direction to the football feild.

'What's going on?' I asked, as Glimmer kissed my cheek before covering my eyes with a blindfold.

'Initiation' Marvel said.

'Okay. Let's see what he can take. Let them out' The boy from 3 said. I could hear the girls squeal and climb onto the bleachers with Marvel, and the boy from 3. I could hear feet coming towards me. And I had a feeling this was going to hurt. Them, not me. I swung my fist, knocking back the first person who attempted to lauch a fist at me.

'Oh shit! I think his nose just broke' I heard Marvel cringe, whilst he hooted and clapped. I ducked from a kick, and heard a groan as it connected with one of my other attackers.

'Groin shot!' laughed the boy from 3. I felt a fist hit my gut and coughed, crouching over.

'I think it's all over... Cato looks like he's in trouble' Glimmer said.

'Wait for it' Clove said, I could hear the smirk in her voice. I breathed through the punch, imagining I was back in training. I'd done this exercise before with my Father. But I was only 12, and I got hit so many times I had to go to the hospital to get my face stitched up. But I was older now, and more experienced. _One__._ A guy swung his fist and I dodged it, kicking him hard in the back of his leg until I heard him go down, cursing. _Two_. Two boys on each side, planning on sandwiching me inbetween them, probably so someone else could kick or punch me. I swung my leg, kicking one hard in the side, I heard him go down. I ducked the other's punch, and launched my head foward, slamming my skull into his. Spots appeared once again.

'Fucking hell!' Marvel yelped. I didn't care that my eyes and head were foggy. I just needed my other sences. _Three. _Three fighters remaining. _Breathe._ I took a deep breath through the pain and got into my fighting stance. Marvel clapped his hands loudly once.

'Okay. That's enough. I don't want Cato to kill anyone' Marvel hopped over the bleachers and untied the blindfold, and dabbed it against my bloodly lip. I looked around at the boys, bloody, bruised, swollen and broken. Some layed sprawled out on the grass unconsious. The girls clapped. And the ones still standing cheered. I looked around, grinning. This was why I fought. It was euphoric. I loved it. My eyes then fell on a familiar pair of grey eyes. Katniss. She looked terrified, frozen like a deer in headlights. She stepped back, and let out one weak word before running away from the feild.

'Monster'

'What's her problem?' Marvel asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

'I told you she's just a freak. She doesn't think fighting for entertainment is right' scoffed Clove.

'She doesn't get it. Fighting is just a part of life in Panem'

I knew exactly what she was upset about. She'd seen the real me. I wasn't the boy she thought I was. The type of boy that would kiss your eyelids as you slept, and dance with you at the Prom. I was the boy who fought, who didn't show any remorse to people he hurt. Who got pleasure out of hurting other people. I was the type of boy that became a man that would one day put a little girl in hosptial. I was my Father. The though made me sick. And I decided it would be better if I retreated back into myself again.

'Cato?'

I had to keep up my act. It was the only way I was going to keep and make friends in this town. I needed to act like a monster. It was like I was back in the blood stained Octagon. Where you have to become a animal so nobody will hurt you. I let my gaurd down. I let this girl get in my head. And that moment, when she uttered that word. I knew i'd lost her. And it hurt me. I couldn't let that happen. Being hurt made you weak, and vaunerable. I had to be strong. I had a family to look after.

'Yeah, she is just a freak' I smirked. I locked away the person I was when I woke up this morning. The stupid lover-boy. I became Cato. The Beastly Boy From 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**HolyShitOmg! 1000 views in less then a week! That's awesome! This means so much to me! Thank you to everyone who is reading! As a thank you I'm updating! Also. Enjoy. Your all rock – Dex**

**/CHAPTER SIX/**

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

I sat alone in the back corner of the class in History. Katniss sat in the other corner. We didn't talk to each other. And there were no longing glances exchanged. We completely blanked each other. Which made it easier for me to turn my emotions off. I kept my eyes on the book, already four chapters ahead of the class. With this in mind, I laid my head on my forearms and dozed off for the duration of double-period History. Trying not to think that this time, two weeks ago, Katniss Everdeen had her soft, sweet smelling haired head laying on my shoulder. I shook of the emotions. Ignoring how alone and cold the space next to me felt without her.

'Remember your have your essay on the character of Achilles on Friday. You need some research to bring with you for class. Or your likely to get a bad grade' Miss. Trinket chirped. Grumbling, groaning and bitching about the essay the students moved from class. Pulling their lifeless bodies around them like lethargic zombies. When I walked out of class, Peeta was on the floor, desperatly protecting his head, as the boy from 3, who's name I still couldn't remember pummeled his body and head. Students gathered in a circle, laughing, gasping and pointing. Not one stopped to help the shaking, blonde boy. Without turning to look at Katniss, who I could tell had a horrified look on her face. I grabbed 3 by the back of his shirt, slamming him into a locker. Everyone gasped and slowly dispersed, afraid.

'What the hell do you think you're doing' I snarled. He laughed lightly.

'Just a bit of fun, Cato'

'Picking on the weaker kid?' I snapped. He nodded, cockily. Throwing a smirk at me. I slammed him harder into the locker, wiping the look off his face. I raised my fist.

'Is it fun when your at the receiving end?' I asked, pulling back my fist. He shook and closed his eyes. With a growl I let go of him, throwing him to the floor. He stumbled off his hands and knees and took off down the hall. I stood over Peeta, who had a split lip and looked terrified. I held out my hand and he clutched it like a lifeline. I pulled him to his feet.

'Thank you' he stammered. I gave one short nod, fixed my bag and walked off to the cafeteria. Forcing myself not to lock eyes with Katniss. I slipped into a chair beside Marvel. The boy from 3 was nowhere to be seen.

'I heard you put 3 in his place' Marvel laughed, peeling an apple with his knife.

'Someone had to' I smirked, taking the apple from him and taking a bite. He playfully shoved me.

'Careers don't beat up other careers, dumb ass' Clove said, taking Marvel's knife and carving at the table.

'Careers?' I asked through my mouthful of apple, furrowing my eyebrows. I didn't know that's what people called us.

'Were the best footballers and cheerleaders in the school. Were the reason people come out to see the Victors play. We're the money makers. The once who will become famous. We're the ones who'll make a career out of Football, hence the name' Marvel said, snatching his knife off Clove, twirling it in his hands.

'I thought what Cato did was cool. He looked so hot, all angry and tense' Glimmer said, stroking my bicep again, sucking pudding seductively off her finger. I pulled my arm away, rolling my eyes.

'Glad someone enjoyed it, Glim' I said, throwing a wink at her. Causing her to blush lobster red, and hide her face behind her hand, her cheek on her shoulder.

'You working tonight?' Marvel asked, raising an eyebrow. Marvel had got me a job waiting on tables with him at his Dad's restaurant.

'Yeah, I think so'

'Sweet. Wanna come to mine after school? Then we can get my Dad to give us a ride to work?'

'Sure, why not' I said, smiling at him. He beamed ear to ear.

'Awesome'

'Shit, what about Football?'

'Uh- hang out at mine after Football practice' Marvel said. I nodded and picked myself up and walked out the cafeteria, heading to class.

'WAKE UP CATO! THROW THE FUCKING BALL!' Thresh yelled, it was weird- when Thresh talked. He rarely said anything. And when he did talk, he normally cussed. I shook my head from my imaginings and threw the ball to Marvel, who sprinted down the feild, slamming the ball down in the mud.

'TOUCHDOWN' Couch yelled.

'Suck It Bitches!' Marvel yelled, dancing in the mud, thrusting.

'STYLES!' Couch yelled, narrowing his eyes on Marvel. I chuckled, watching Marvel mouth the words '_oh shit'_.

'Five laps for misconduct.' Marvel gave a lazy salute, and when Coach turned his back he flipped the bird, before sticking up his middle finger on his back.

'Saw that- Styles. 10 laps'

'fuck' murmured Marvel. The girls giggled on the bleachers, I laughed to.

'You think that's funny, Tennant. 10 for you too. You can go join your girlfriend'

I sighed, and jogged along next to Marvel.

'Fucking Coach is a Nazi' he snarled. I chuckled. I didn't mind running. I could daydream without Thresh's colorful language violating my ears.

'ShitShitShit' Marvel whispered as he passed me, balancing plates on his hand at strange angles. It wouldn't be too long until they crashed to the floor in a pile of broken china. It had already happened twice tonight, and we'd only been working four hours. I watched the plates sway and quickly moved to catch two as the fell off his arm.

'Thanks, Cato' he said. I gave him a small smile.

'No Problem, what table?'

'12'

I looked around and my eyes found the table with a green '12' printed on the side, I place the plates down, keeping my eyes down.

'Is that all to-'

I stopped as I lifted my head up. Katniss Everdeen, her hands clutching the curly, blonde hair of Peeta. Their eyes closed, lips mingling. Marvel cleared his throat and they broke up their game of 'tonsil tennis'.

'Is that all today?' he asked. I turned around and left, my stomach dropped, my hands felt clammy and I had a feeling I was going to barf any second. I walked into the Crew Bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, using the sink to hold me up. I stared at myself in the mirror, my arms shaking as they supported my body. My pale face dripped water, and my blue eyes sparkled, wet with tears that were trying to appear. I shook them away.

'Forget it. Forget it. Shut down' I told myself, sternly. Then Marvel walked in, fixing his black apron.

'Are you okay, Cato? You look like hell' he said, concerned.

'I'm fine' I lied.

'My Dad says we have to get back on the floor'

I took a deep breath, ruffling my blonde hair, water flicking off the short spikes.

'Yeah. Let's go'

For the rest of my night I avoided table 12 like it was the plague. Lazily I spoke to customers, and wished them goodnight with false enthusiasm. I locked myself away in my head, acting on reaction without thinking about things. Nodding, and laughing, saying what customers wanted to hear, throwing winks at girls who flirted and giggled when I handed them their meals. My shift ended and Marvel and I hung up our aprons and walked out of the restaurant. Wearing the same dark blue shirt, and black jeans that were uniform.

'Need a ride home?'

'Nah- it's cool. I'm going to walk' I said, patting his back in thanks as he climbed into his red Jeep. I walked through the cold, empty streets, my eyes on the sidewalk, my earphones in. Drowning out any thoughts of Katniss and Peeta with the music. I didn't pay attention to the lyrics, or the beat. I just used it as white noise. I walked down a alley way and frowned, looking at the wall that was blocking me. I turned around to leave and was knocked onto the floor by a sharp right hook. My earphones fell out as I shook my head. Trying to figure out what just happened. I looked up to see a boy, with grey eyes and dark hair standing over me, his face and body looked identical to my Father's when he was a teenager. I picked myself up and spat blood. And from the darkness, a hand laid on the shoulder of the random boy.

'Good punch, son' My Dad said, stepping out the darkness. I narrowed my eyes, tensing my hand.

'Hello Cato. Meet you're half- brother. Gale Hawthorne'

What. The. Fuck


	7. Chapter 7

**Over 1,700 views! I have to admit, I cried a little. I am so happy to have people interested in this fic. So, as thanks, I'm posting a lot quicker. Since the last chapter left everyone exited for more and I couldn't wait to write more. Remember to review. Positive/ negative input. It's all appreciated. I love each and every one of you! – Dex**

**/CHAPTER 7/**

_Brother._

I would have spent time focusing and analysing this. If Gale wasn't beating me to a pulp with the help of my Father. I shook my head, seeing two of my Father, I swung my fist with everything, it connected with his jaw with a satisfying crack. He spat blood, glaring at me, leaning against his other son.

'You almost killed a little girl' I snarled. He smirked.

'I knew you liked her sister. I saw you and her at the beach. I sent a message'

I moved foward again, but was thrown back by Gale. He slammed me into a wall, his hands on my neck, robbing me of my arm. My Father stood next to you, his evil smirk plastered on his face.

'Now I have _your _attention. Listen up. You made me look like a fool. And now your going to pay'

I gasped, trying to find air, as my Father pulled a long curled blade from his jacket. I looked at the knife, shaking. The moonlight bounced off the blade, shining in my eyes. He traced the knife against my face.

'I could just kill you now. But where's the fun in that. I wonder how much you can take, Cato. How many of your loved ones will get hurt before you can't take it anymore. Before you kill yourself, knowing you are the reason of their pain'

_Katniss' little sister. She was in hospital because of me. Who would be next? Mom, Hal, Violet, Katniss.._

'Here's your first test' he said, plunching the knife into my gut as Gale released me, I collapsed to the floor, gasping, spitting blood, my face red, holding the spot where the knife stabbed me. My Father dropped the bloody knife, and he and Gale ran from the alley way. Leaving me there, surrounded in my own blood. I could hear my heartbeat becoming faint in my ears. My eyes slid closed, and I waited for the pain. For death, and peace to take over me. But all I could see were the faces of people I would be leaving behind. My Mom. The Twins. Katniss. Marvel and the Careers. My eyes snapped open, and gritting my teeth, I pulled myself to my feet, and staggered out the alleyway. My vison doubled, and I held onto the wall for support, trying to stay consious. I was walking down the street, bloody, beaten and dying when I saw her. Katniss. Walking hand in hand with Peeta. She looked at me, and her eyes held mine. My knees shook and I fell, landing hard on the concrete. Immediatly she ran over, kneeling beside me, looking at my battered form.

'Oh My God, Cato' she said, laying my head in her warm lap, she stroked hair off my forehead, soothingly. I looked in her eyes, and decided the silence between us would end. I didn't ever want to look away from those grey eyes.

'Peeta! Get the car! He needs help.' Peeta climbed into his car and pulled up on the sidewalk, he laid me on the back seats and Katniss climbed in, I laid my head on her again, and tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping onto my bloody face. Wincing, I lifted up my hand to wipe them away, I gave her a weak smile.

'I'm sorry, I was a dick' I coughed, choking on blood in my mouth.

'None of that matters anymore, Cato' she whispered as Peeta sped through the streets, weaving through cars.

'I love you' I finally admitted. I saw Peeta go rigid in the front seat. Katniss's eyes darted from me to Peeta, more tears fell.

'I love you too' she said, laying her hand on my cheek. Her eyes were filled with desperation.

'I love you. So please, Cato- don't die' she cried.

'I'll do my best' I croaked before the world faded to black.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

_Oh My God- That's irritating._

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

_What is that?!_

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

_Keep Calm, Cato. It's nothing._

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

My eye twitched, and I felt anger building up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

'SHUT UP!' I yelled, sitting bolt upright, a gesture I instantly regretted, I yelped and fell back against the hard pillows of my hospital bed, my hand instantly going to the bandage on my stomach, covering the knife wound. My other hand was being held my Katniss, who slept in the chair beside my bed. Her haid laying on the matress of the bed.

'Cato' my Mother said, moving closer to me, stroking my hair, she looked too timid and afraid it touch my face. I guessed it was covered in stitches from the wounds left by Gale and my Father. I could feel stitches on my lip, and I was seeing things mostly through my right eye, as my left one was severly swolen.

'Mom' I said. My voice didn't sound like my own. It was weak, and broken. It wasn't the voice of a fighter. My eyes moved from my mother to the sleeping form of Katniss. It reminded me of that day in History, when she fell asleep on my shoulder

'Who is she?' my Mother asked. I smiled softly.

'Katniss Everdeen. I'm in love with her' I said. My Mother smiled, and kissed my forhead.

'I'm going to get some coffee, and tell your friends your awake. They've been camping outside of your room for a week'

'How long have I been out?' I asked.

'One week, 7 hours and 36 minites, The Doctors didn't think you were going to wake up' she said, trying to fight tears that were threatening to fall. I gave her my little smile.

'I'm going to be fine, Mom' I said, she nodded and walked out the door. The sound of the curtains being drawn back awoke Katniss. She looked confused for a second, like she didn't know where she was, quickly her mind adjusted. And she looked at me, with my crooked smile and bruised face.

'Hey'

'Cato!' she threw her arms around my neck, tears streamed down her cheeks, moisening my t-shirt. I laughed lightly.

'Careful' I said, shifting her body away from my stomach, gently.

'I thought you were going to die' she said, her voice shaking. I pulled back the covers and looked at her, nudging my head softly. She smiled and climbed under the quilt, laying her head on my chest as I held her to me.

'You can't get rid of me that easy'

She looked up from my chest, her eyes taking in every detail of my face. And I pressed my lips against hers. She jumped a little and then closed her eyes. I deeped the kiss, holding her closer, tighter. Never wanting to let go.

'Calm down, Cato- You don't want to tear your stitches'. I broke the kiss at the sound of Marvel's voice. Katniss blushed and burried her head in the nape of my neck. Marvel looked more pale then usual, his face looked tired and he had dark circles around his bright, brown eyes.

'Marvel' I said with a smile. I was glad to see my Best Friend. I sat up in bed and he hugged me softly, he sat in Katniss's chair, a wide grin on his face.

'We all thought we were going to loose you. Which would suck, because your the best Quaterback i've ever seen' he laughed. 'You scared the shit out of me, asshole' he added, punching my shoulder playfully. I smiled, rubbing my shoulder with fake sadness. Katniss kissed me again quickly.

'I'm just going to see my little sister, her room is just down the hall' she said, climbing out of bed. 'She'll be glad to know your okay. I never shut up about you'. She left the room, and Marvel raised a eyebrow.

'Are you two?'

'I don't really know... I told her I loved her. And she said it back'

'But you haven't asked her to be your girlfriend'

'Uh- hello. I've been unconsious for a week' I said, rolling my eyes. I looked out the door.

'Where is everyone else?' I asked, confused.

'The girls went back to Clove's to all take turns having a shower. Clove lives just down the road, then they're coming back. They don't know your awake yet' Marvel explained. He looked giddy, like he was waiting to tell me something. I smirked.

'What is it?'

'Huh?' he asked.

'What do you need to tell me'

He beamed, and was basically jumping up and down in his chair.

'I asked Clove to be my girlfriend'

'And?'

'She said yes!' he exclaimed, slamming his hand into mine as we high-fived. We laughed, both blowing on our red, stinging hands.

'This new kid joined the careers, and i'm pretty sure him and Glimmer have already had sex'

'Who?'

'His name is Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne'

My heart beat increased, and the monitor beeped more rapidly. Marvel noticed.

'You know him?' he asked.

_Yes. I know him. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Just passed 2000 readers! I am so happy! Your all awesome! – Dex**

**/Chapter Eight/**

'Why do you love me?'

Katniss looked up at me from where she lay, her head resting on my chest. My Mother had left to go home for the night and look after the twins. I insisted Katniss go home herself to sleep in her own bed, but she refused. She didn't want whoever tried to stab me to come back and finish the job. I'd still not told anyone about what had happened in the alleyway. I lied, saying I didn't know who it was who attacked me. I couldn't risk confessing the truth. Who knows what my Father, and this mysterious, giant Son of his were capable of.

'What?' she asked, her grey eyes filling with sleepy confusion.

'Why do you love me?'

It was a question that had been nagging at me for days, ever since I fell unconscious in her lap after she uttered those for words. _I love you too._ It didn't make any sense. I was a monster. And she'd seen me. Violently beating up kids at that football practice. Marvel's initiation scheme. She looked terrified.

'That day, at the football practice' she looked down as she spoke, playing with a button of my shirt, ignoring my eyes. 'All I could think about was my sister, Prim. Would she be okay? Who hurt her... I decided I would go and find you. So I could talk to someone who made me feel safe, who I could trust. And I was sick of Peeta following me around. And then, when I saw you. Hitting those boys. All I could imagine was Prim. And it killed me. To see someone I loved hurting people. All I thought about was the image of you being that strange man who put her in this stupid hospital. I couldn't stand it. So I left' she explained.

'I should have tried to talk to you' I said, my hands stroking her soft, brown braid.

'And then. The way you acted with the Careers. Beating up kids, laughing like it was fun. It scared me, Cato. But I realized that day, When you saved Peeta, but didn't look at me, that you were doing what I was so used to doing. You were shutting down, emotionally'

'But what made you say you loved me?'

'When you collapsed in front of me. My heart stopped. I'd never felt so much pain. Not even when I realized Prim was hurt. And I love Prim so much. I knew I couldn't loose you. Not emotionally, or physically. I felt like I'd do anything to stop you leaving me. And the words came so naturally, they just felt right'

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and lifted her chin up, lightly pressing my lips to hers.

'I'm glad you didn't give up on me' I said, smiling softly. She smiled back, kissing me lightly, her cheek stroked the purple bruise around my eye.

'I want you to meet her...' she said, looking down again. I tilted my head slightly, a curious habit.

'Who?'

'My sister' she said.

'I'd love to'

She smiled and climbed from the bed, pulling a wheelchair close to the bed. I frowned, looking at the wheelchair.

'It's okay. I'll walk'

She folded her arms, her lips pressing to form a thin line.

'No way. Cato, you'll tear your stitches' she said, frowning.

'I'll be fine' I said, rolling my eyes. Shrugging off my weakness. I climbed out of bed, wincing as the slightest movement pulled at the tender edges of the stitches. Katniss immediately advanced forward. I lifted up my hand and smiled through my cringe, signalling that I was okay.

'Cato. Wheelchair. Now'

'I'm fine, really' I said. She raised an eyebrow, then folded her arms and scrunched her face up in the cutest pout I'd ever seen.

'For me'

_That's cheating._ My brain said as I slid my body into the wheelchair. She smirked proudly and kissed my cheek, and began to wheel me through the ICU wing. I gently moved her hands off the handles.

'At least let me wheel myself'

I was starting to feel a little emasculated. She chuckled lightly and agreed, directing me to Prim's room. By the way. No matter how many people tell you. Wheelchairs are not easy to drive. If they say they are. They are liars. I winced in apology as I rammed into the ankle of an attending who was leaving Prim's room. She glared at me before Katniss took the handles and wheeled me through the door to Prim's bedside. I was not at all expecting what I saw. In the bed lay a thin, gaunt looking figure of what was once a little girl. Her face was yellow and purple with bruising. Her eyes closed, her pupils moving behind them in a drugged slumber. Tubes were held in her mouth by thin, frosted tape and she had a oxygen tube up her nose. Her arms were thin and she looked malnourished, her golden hair hung in a curtain past her shoulders, spreading out like tendrils.

'It's awful. Isn't it' Katniss said, stroking the only part of Prim that wasn't bruised. Her pale, freckled forehead. I weakly pulled myself out of my wheelchair, standing over the little girl.

'I'm so sorry' I said. I don't know who I was apologizing to. Katniss or Prim. Or both. I was sorry that my actions had caused this little girl to be laying here. Tubes and machines performing every action for her. Katniss's hand snaked into mine and I squeezed her hand gently. She brought her lips down on Prim's head, and whispered softly in her ear.

'Primrose. This is my boyfriend Cato. The one I don't shut up about'

I looked at the girl, waiting to see a small smile that only children had light up her face as she could no longer carry on her sleeping facade. A smile Violet always showed me when she used to play dead. But it never came. Prim just laid in the bed. Still and silent. As if she was already dead. And Katniss was whispering to a empty shell. And then, something amazing happened. Slowly, Primrose opened her eyes. Katniss's eyes filled with tears, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. Prim looked around, then mimed to pull the tube out of her throat. Katniss ran to get a Doctor and soon, Prim was sitting up, licking her dry cracked lips. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, and spoke.

'Can I get some pudding?'

I grinned. And Katniss cried as we both released the same thing. This kid would be fine. I dropped my fifth empty pudding cup in Prim's overflowing bin. Grinning proudly as Prim pouted. Katniss laughed lightly, sitting cross legged on the end of Prim's bed. I sat next to the bed in a armchair.

'How does he do that!' she said, confused as I licked my spoon clean.

'He must just have a big stomach' chuckled Katniss, slowly eating her third chocolate pudding cup. Prim was groaning, trying to finish her second.

'It's a gift, really' I chuckled. Katniss bit her lip, stroking Prim's hair.

'Primrose. Do you remember anything about who attacked you?'

Prim gulped, looking down at her pudding with a sudden interest.

'The police are going to come and ask you. I just want to know something. So I can tell them if you don't want to talk about it'

Primrose twirled her spoon in her hand, looking down as she spoke. Something she and Katniss had in common.

'He was just yelling about his son. Saying he was shamed. I asked him if he needed help, because he was bleeding a lot. Then, he just hit me in the head with something really hard, and kept hitting me' she said, her voice trembled as her lips quivered. She was going to cry if Katniss asked anything else. Katniss saw this and carefully put her arm around her sister.

'Your safe now. Nobody can hurt you here' she whispered. Prim finished her pudding and threw it into the bin. She licked her lips.

'Anyone feel like a soda?'

_Did this kid ever stop?_

'Now that you mention it. I totally do' I said, with a smile. I picked myself up and walked with Katniss, heading towards a vending machine. I threw a little wink at Prim before I left her room, and she smiled brightly in return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kinda a filler. So- not too much drama until the end. Dont forget to review!. Your amazing. This chapter is for my friend Adi (Katniss). Who wont stop nagging me to update every time I see her at school.  
**

**/CHAPTER NINE/**

Primrose and I were quickly moved out of ICU. Which made Katniss, and myself 100 times calmer. ICU was always too quiet. And the way people looked at you was strange. As if they were just waiting for you to die any second. My Mother had stopped spending all her time at my bedside after I insisted she stopped worrying about me and tended to her other children.

Katniss dozed in the soft, brown plush armchair beside Prim's bed whilst I sat on the bed, playing Scrabble with the twelve year old. After a few days she was already looking so much better. Less gaunt, pale and her face was no longer hollow and grey. She was back to looking normal. Healthy. The brusing of her face was considerably healed. Almost completely gone apart from some yellowing spots. Unlike me, who's face looked like a swollen grape.

'I know it was your dad' she said, her voice wasn't harsh or cruel. It was light, and informative. I almost fell off the bed when I jumped, sending the little square letters flying everywhere. I choked on my words and eventually weakly croaked out a response.

'What?'

'I said he was yelling about his Son. I didn't tell the cops I remembered the Son's name' she said, arranging her letters on the board.

'This is a small town, and Cato isn't a very usual name' she added.

'Prim. I can't express how sorry I am for what he did to you. He stopped being my Father years ago. He's nothing like me. I would never-'

'Cato. I came to terms with what happened to me. I know how badly I was hurt, and how people didn't think I would live. But here I am. Almost fully recovered. I don't think your going to recover until you get it off your chest. Tell Katniss the truth' she said, her eyes boring into mine. It was hard to believe the depth and maturity of this child's words.

'Your pretty smart, for a little kid' I said, playfully. She smirked, placing her letters down on the board.

'PROCRASTINATE' she said, with a wink.

'You did that on purpose' I said, sticking out my tongue. She giggled, proud of herself.

'Did what?' Katniss asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

'Great. Your up. Cato has something to tell you' Prim said. My eyes widen. The kid had just thrown me in the deep end. And I couldn't swim. _Shit_.

'What is it, Cato?' Katniss asked, her eyes darting worriedly between Primrose and I. I lifted myself up off Prim's bed.

'We better talk outside' I said, gently laying my hand on her arm and leading her outside. A scrabble block hit me in the back of the head and I looked back at Prim whilst Katniss moved to a chair outside the room. She was holding up a line of letters she'd arranged to form to words '**GOOD LUCK**'I smiled weakly and walked out of Prim's room, sitting beside Katniss. She took my hand, clasping it tightly, her eyes searching mine.

'What is it?' her voice was desperate. Like I was about to tell her I was dying. I reminded myself what I was telling her was probably just as bad. I would loose her after this. For sure.

'Katniss. I know who hurt your little sister' I said, she instantly flinched away from me, as if I were about to tell her it was me. 'It was my Father'. Her eyes widened, and she moved as far away from me as her chair would allow, ripping her hand from mine, her eyes filling with tears.

'No' she croaked, shaking her head.

'Katniss. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was him. Well- I had a feeling. But I didn't know for sure until now' I said, touching her cheek. Begging.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' she cried. Doctors and nurses heads snapped up to look at us. 'If you thought it was him why didn't you tell me! She's my baby sister Cato!'

'Because I knew you'd be worrying about her. I was going to sort it out. But he ran away before the police could get him' I replied. She composed herself, taking deep, shaking breaths.

'He's nothing like me, Katniss. I'm ashamed to call him my Father. I would never hurt anyone like her hurt Prim'

'He did this to you. Didn't he. Is that why you haven't told the Police the whole story. Did he threaten you?'

_Yes._

_'_No. He didn't do this. I can't remember everything. But Prim remembers him yelling my name. And as she said- Cato isn't a very common name'

'So what do we do about him?' she asked, wiping tears from her eyes. I didn't know what I could tell her. If my Father found out he'd go after her for sure, or Prim, or my family. We had to keep this quiet.

'Hope he stays away' I said.

'What does Prim say about all this?'

'She knows that I'm nothing like him. And that she is happy she's alive. She sounds very mature for her age'. This brought a small pink cheeked smile on Katniss's face.

'She has a tendency to do that'

I smiled in reply, taking her hand back in mine, stroking the back of her shaking hand with my thumb. Looking down.

'Cato'

I looked up at her, and she looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't pull away. I was trapped in her swirling, silver gaze.

'No more secrets. Okay?'

'Okay'

'Katniss?'

We both spun around. A woman was standing there. She had blonde hair and a expression of utter disgust. A blonde boy stepped out from behind her. His face red and blotchy, shock registering instantly. _Peeta?_

'Mrs. Mellark' Katniss gasped. _Mrs Mellark?...Oh. My. God_

_'_Who's your friend?' she sneered.

'My cousin, Cato Tennant' Katniss said, yanking her hand from mine, and standing to wrap her arms around Peeta's neck, her lips crashing around him, he staggered back slightly, surprised. _Cousin. Are you fucking kidding me._

_'_Nice to meet you, Cato... I suppose. Katniss. Peeta and I are here to pick you up' she said, turning to Katniss. Mumbling something that ended in 'common scum'. I'd never hit a woman. But right now. I was VERY tempted.

'Of course' Katniss said, entwining her fingers with those of Peeta's and following Mrs. Mellark and Peeta out of the hospital.

_What_ The Fuck Just Happened?

'Where's Katniss going?' Prim asked as I walked back into her room, planting myself in the chair beside her bed, rubbing my face with my hands, then trailing them through my tousled blonde hair.

'With Peeta, and Mrs. Mellark' I said, almost as if I were in a trance. My brain was 1000 miles away, trying to process what happened.

'Oh. Cato' Prim said sadly, squeezing my hand gently.

'Tell me everything' I said, looking at her intently.

'


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews! Its amazing to know my story makes people happy xD Just a for word. This chapter will end with a massive shock! So don't get bored. ALSO. In this Fic. and are actally frends. I know! Its nuts. But. Deal. Love you all xDD This would have been up earlier except I wrote it once and my computer deleted it like 3 words away from completion so I had to start all over again – Dex**

**/CHAPTER TEN/**

'Katniss and Peeta are betrothed. Ever since my Mom found out she was having a girl and Mrs. Mellark was having a baby boy, then knew they wanted their kids to get married. Mrs. Mellark and my Mom are like best friends' Prim said. I looked at my hands.

'So. That's it? There is no chance for me and Katniss?' I asked, trying to hide my devistated tone. Prim smiled softly.

'I never said that'. I looked up at her, curiously. 'The Doctor's say they dont know if a person in a Coma can still hear people. I guess maybe it varies between people. But I could. Well- I heard snippets of what people said to me. I just couldn't reply, or move. Everytime Katniss came to see me, all she spoke about was you. I didn't mind, because Katniss has never been like that over a boy. Sure, she had people have crushes on her, Peeta is a perfect exaple. But she never liked anyone back. Until you. She told me she was heartbroken when she saw you hurting those other kids. She said she couldn't believe it was you. She said that you were just acting like a bully because you didn't want people to think you were soft. Then one day she came in and was crying. She said you were in the room down the hall and that the Doctor's didn't know if you were going to be okay. She kept saying she didn't want to loose you. So there's no way that she'll let my Mom make her leave you'

I smiled sopftly.

'She said that?'

'Yep. She really loves you, Cato'

'HE'S BACK' Marvel yelled as I climbed out of my truck, parked with the shiny, expensive sports cars of the Careers. I chuckled as Marvel wrapped his lanky arms around me, hugging me tightly. I smiled and crushed him in a bear hug. I looked around at my friends. Thresh was leaning against Marvel's Mustang, Clove was smiling, Glimmer had tears streaming down her cheeks. Marvel let go of me to stand next to Clove, wrapping his arm around her waist. Glimmer moved foward and hugged me, her body shook with sobs. I rubbed her back, smiling.

'Don't cry. I'm okay' I said, she moved back, wiping her eyes with a tissue Clove handed her. Marvel kissed Clove on the temple, grinning with joy. They really did make a good couple.

'Me and Cato have to flit. We have Phys Ed' Marvel said, turning away from the group, grabbing my bag and yanking me towards the football feild. We walked into the boys locker room and I was instantly bombarded. Hands slapping me on the back, hands ruffling my hair.

'Cato's back!.' The words were carried through the locker room. I changed out of my jeans into my sports shorts.

'Sure you're cool to play?' Marvel asked, looking at me with concern as I took off my shirt, sliding the red P.E shirt on over the thick padded banage to the left of my bellybutton. The shirt had a roaring bear on the front, it distinguised the girls from the boys. The girls wore black shirts with a gold mocking bird printed on the front.

'I'm fine. Seriosly Marvel' I said, smiling at him as he pulled his eyes away from the bandage. Couch walked into the locker room, his brown eyes looking me up and down.

'Are you really back, Tennant?' he said, grinning.

'Yes Coach' I said, with a nod.

'I got my star quaterback again. Brilliant. OKAY BOYS! GET YOUR ASSES ON THE FEILD IN FIVE!' he hollard. I chuckled lighty, tying my shoes.

'Tennant. I want you on feilding. I don't want you to rip your stitches. Styles- You keep him company' he ordered. We nodded and walked out of the locker room, heading to the baseball feild. Marvel and I walked to the furthest reaches of the feild. We weren't planning on working very hard this class. Marvel's eyes were on the girl class, playing soccer at the other end of the feild. My eyes were on Katniss. A wide smile on her face as she weaved through the other students, her braid bouncing against her spine.

'What's going on with you an her?' Marvel asked, catching the ball without even looking at it.

'OUT!' Coach yelled. There was a lot of cursing from the boy and with a smirk, Marvel through the ball back to the pitcher.

'Nothing' I said, watching Thresh run from base 1 to 3. The Boy from 3 tried to block him and Thresh slammed into him, knocking 3 over. Thresh made it to the base, smirking.

'Ouch. 3 just got knocked on his ass' I sniggered.

'Cato. I'm your best friend. Your entitled to tell me what's happening with you and Everdeen' he said, playfully pushing me.

'Okay. I like her-'

'Obviously' he cut in.

'But. She's betrothed to Mellark' I groaned.

'Want me to get him killed?' Marvel joked. I looked at him with a blank expression.

'No. I do not want you to kill him'

'How can she betrothed. This isn't the fucking 1920's' Marvel sighed.

'Her Mom and Mrs. Mellark are obsessed with them getting married'

'And they don't even care about what the kids want?'

'I guess not' I sighed. Catching a baseball, and throwing it back to the pitcher. Flipping the bird to the batter as he cursed me. 'I have a feeling Mellark isn't against'

'Probably not. Lover boy is all over her' Marvel said, sighing. 'Your really in the shit, huh?'

'Yep'

'Is she worth it?'

'Definatly' I replied. Marvel gave me a friendly grin.

'Then i'll do all it takes to make sure you get this girl' he said, fist pumping me.

'Thanks, Marv' I grinned.

My the time it was Lunchtime I pretty much didn't have any idea what had happened the whole day accept for P.E this morning. I sat on the tabletop with the other Careers, throwing an apple between Marvel, Thresh and I. Peeta walked over to the table. Katniss was nowhere to be seen.

'Mind if I sit here?' he asked, timidly. All eyes were on me. Only Marvel know I liked Katniss. And I had to keep it that way.

'Sure, Lover-boy' I said, smirking.

'Where's Katniss?' Clove asked. Peeta looked at me when he spoke.

'She went that way' he said, pointing at one exit of the cafeteria. His foot nudged mine and pointed to the other exit. I looked up at him, and he smiled kindly. _Thanks, Mellark._

'Shit. I forgot, I have a detention. If I don't go they'll suspend me' I said, picking myself up, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

'See you later'

I walked out the Cafeteria, heading out the door Peeta's foot pointed to. It lead to the back of the Science block, where in a huge dogwood tree, sat Katniss. I climbed up next to her. It took 3 attempts for me to get up the tree after I kept falling as thin branches snapped under me.

'Are you okay?' Katniss asked, giggling softly.

'When my spine shifts back to its original position, I will be' I joked. She chuckled.

'How did you know I was here?'

'Peeta' I said.

'So. I guess we'll just have to be secret lovers now, Cuz' I said, wrapping my arm around her.

'It worked for Romeo and Juiliet' she said. I thought back to the story.

'No. It didn't. They both died' I frowned.

'It will work for us' she said, smiling.

'Okay'. She gave me her number. And I hopped down out the tree.

**SUPER SECRET LOVER TEXTS. **She sent me. I smiled.

'We should go to class'

She jumped down from the tree, and kissed me deeply.

'Yeah. We should.' Reluctantly we seperated and headed to class.

I walked into the house. I knew it would be quiet. Mom would be in bed recovering from her Chemo. And she usually sent the Twins to their Aunts house the week after the Chemo. I walked to my Mom's room. Still texting Katniss.

**Movies tomorrow?**

I walked into my Mom's room. And my jaw dropped. My phone buzzed in my phone and I ignored it. Because I was frozen infear. On the floor of her room, next to a empty bottle of pills and vomit, was my Mother. And she wasn't breathing. There was a note in her hand. I pulled it from her and stuffed it in my pocket to read later. I turned her over and started CPR. Hoping she wouldn't die. I dialled 911 at the same time.

**Sorry for the mistakes. This chapter was influnenced by the song: Enjoy The Silence- by Amberlin. Check it out. Until next time :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Its great to know people actually enjoy my writing xD So, a lot of sadness in this chapter that you'll have to deal with. But. I hope you enjoy. Sort of a filler. Keep reviewing! **

**/Chapter Eleven/**

I sat outside the door of my Mother's room. Looking down at the note that was folded in my hand. I could hear the nurses yelling in the room. I couldn't see what they were doing because the shutters were drawn. I opened the note, and read my Father's messy hand writng.

_She was dying anyway._

_Keep your mouth shut or it will be someone else.  
_

'Cato Tennant'

I looked up from the note to stare at a Doctor, his hands cupped in front of him, a sad frown on his face.

'Yes' I said, standing up. He moved closer to me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

'Your Mother ingested a extreme amount of morphine sulfate. When she was brought in she was practically already flat lining. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry'

'She's dead?' I said, my heart stopping.

'I'm sorry to tell you but yes. She was just declared' he said, nodding slightly before walking away. Nurses walked out of the room in single file, and I walked in, a nurse was unplugging the machines that were strapped into my Mother. I sat by her bed, a hand gliding over the small tufts of hair that were growing back. Some of her blonde hair was tinted with grey, I smiled softly.

'When did you get so old, Mom' I croaked, a tear running down my cheek. I'd never noticed that when I grew older, so did she. In my mind she was ageless. Only now, when she lay with her grey hair and ghostly laughter lines from the times when we would laugh so hard together we'd fall over clutching our sides. I held her cold, soft hand, and laid my head on the mattress.

'What did he do to make you take those pills, Mom?'  
I wiped my tears. I knew I had to be strong. I promised i'd always look after her and the twins. I had to keep that promise. Nobody else was going to get hurt because of my Father. This was the last straw. Next time I saw him, It would be me or him. One of us was going to die. And I was sure I wasn't going down without a fight.

Before I knew it I was sitting on the bottom bunk bed at Marvels, my best friend walked into his room and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

'My Mom just put the twins to bed. She said they'll feel better in the morning' Marvel said, rubbing my shoulder gently. I lifted my head out of my hands, running my palms through my messy hair.

'Thanks, Marv' I said, looking at him. He smiled kindly.

'What are best friends for' he said.

'Are you sure your Mom is okay with this? Taking in three orphans?'

'She wouldn't want you three to have to go into Foster care and be split up. She's fine with it'

'I don't deserve a friend like you' I murmured. Marvel smiled, and picked up a controller for his PS3 and chucked it to me, grinning as always.

'Well tough. Because your stuck with me now. Brother' he beamed. I playfully shoved him, with a small smile.

'Are you sure you're ready to go back to school, Cato dear?' Marvel's Mother asked me, with a small frown on her face as I walked down the stairs after Marvel, wearing my football jacket, carrying my backpack. It had only been a week since my Mother's death. I'd not left the house, or spoke or seen anyone other then Marvel, the twins and Mr and Mrs Styles. I knew I had to get back to school. I needed to regain some normality in my life. I couldn't just hide and feel sorry for myself. Or that would mean my Father was winning. I knew this would be hard. But it was a step I was ready to take.

'Yes, I'll be fine. Thankyou, Mrs. Styles' I said, slipping into a chair next to Marvel, making myself a bowl of Cornflakes.

'You can call me Carol, Cato. I've told you' she said, walking past and kissing my blonde head before slapping Marvel's hand as he fought with Hal for the toy at the bottom of the ceral box. Marvel pouted fakely as he handed over the red actionman to Hal who beamed brightly. The four girls giggled. It was a constant thing between them, they were ALWAYS giggling. They were pretty funny though, and they adored the twins. Their names were Jessie (4) Katherine (9), Ionie (10) and Georgie (14). Marvel really cheered the twins up. We were all so lucky to have them. Carol laid our lunches on the bench for us and picked up her keys.

'Come on, tweedle dee and tweedle dum' she said, smiling motherly towards the twins as the toddled towards her. Hal cluctching the red actionman tghtly.

'Your tweedle dumb!' Violet giggled, poking his sides. He poked her back, giggling.

'Your dumb!' he replied. Marvel and I laughed. The four girls followed Mrs. Styles out the house, grumbling after Marvel said there was no way in hell we'd be seen getting out of the car at school with the four of them.

'Are you two going to need a ride to school?' Carol asked, looking at Marvel and I. Marvel was still wearing his PJ's.

'No thanks, Mom. Cato's driving' he said, grinning at her.

'Okay. You two have fun. Marvel look after Cato. And Cato, if you need to come home at any time. It's okay'

'Okay, Mom'

'Okay, Carol'

'Alright' she said, walking out the door. 'Make good choices!' She yelled before shutting and closing the front door. Marvel and I chuckled lightly. I picked myself up and dumped my bowl in the sink and collected the stuff off the table.

'You don't have to do that, i'll help' Marvel said, getitng up.

'Nope. I'm doing it. You need to go and get ready' I said, kicking him lightly on the butt.

'Okay Okay' Marvel said, jogging upstairs and getting into the shower. I washed up the dishes and dried and put them away and soon Marvel was jogging down the stairs, topless in dark jeans. He looked at me and beamed.

'Check out my biceps!' he beamed, flexing his scrawny chicken wings, showing a small lump of muscle. I smirked and flexed my arms, my muscles rippled under my clothes. Marvel rolled his eyes and pulled on a shirt over his non- existant abs.

'I get it, Mr. Muscle. Show off' he said, ruffling my hair. I laughed and slipped my lunch into my backpack.

'Let's go' Marvel said. We walked out the house and climbed into my black truck and headed to school.

'Why couldn't we have taken your Mustang?' I asked. Marvel smirked.

'Because, It's my baby. And nobody but me drives my baby'

'Why didn't you drive then?'

'Because i'm fininshing my Algebra homework whilst you drive' Marvel said, his eyes focused on a sheet resting on his lap. I smirked and made a sharp turn, causing his to draw a huge line across his page in pencil.

'Seriously!'

I parked in my usual spot with the cars that belonged to the rest of the Careers. There was a new car in the space that was once empty beside mine. A red, banged up Volvo.

'Who's car is that?' I asked Marvel. He shrugged his shoulder.

'Must be the new kids'

The group smiled as I climbed out the car. None of them said anything, they just hugged me and made sure I was okay, whilst simultaneously letting their eyes dart to my wrists. Checking for cuts, I guessed.

'Stuck living with Marvel, poor you' Glimmer joked. Eyes darted around panically. Waiting to see if I would take this offensivly, just break down or shrug it off. They worried too much.

'Once you get over the smell it's not too bad' I joked, nudging him with my shoulders. They smiled , wearly, exhausted smiles.

'You don't need to worry about what you say, I'm not going to break down any second. I'm okay' I said.

'No you're not, Cato. Your Mom just died' Clove said, looking down. I bit my lip. _Why did she have to be so damn correct all the time?_

_'_Okay. So maybe i'm not 100%. But i'm getting better'

'You won't be sad forever...' Marvel said. Clove sniggered.

'What?' he asked.

'That's from Vampire Diaries'

'I have four sisters. Shut it'

I laughed. Marvel's sisters were utterly nuts when it came to 'cute boys' and the drama that was The Vampire Diaries. Georgie, the oldest was definatly the most obsessed, her bedroom was plastered with posters, she had Vampire Diaries bedcovers and jewlery. It was crazy.

'We have Human Bio!' Marvel said, slipping his timetable back into his bag, then nudging me, winking. I furrowed my brow, confused.

'What?'

'Human Bio!' Marvel said, nudging me again.

'What about it?'

'Human Biology!.' Nudge.

'Stop that'

'HUMAN. BIOLOGY'

Then it hit me. Human Biology. Human Biology with Katniss.

'Oh! Human Biology!' I said, suddenly realising what he was saying. We looked around at the group, who all looked confused.

'We better go' I said, smiling. Marvel and I walked through the halls. I kept my eyes down as we walked, avoiding the sympathetic gaze of people that were feeling sorry for me. It really bugged me.

'she said I was her _couisin_. Her cousin Marvel'

He sniggered.

'Dude. You got cousin zoned'

'Shut up' I groaned, pushing him playfully as we so often did. We stepped into class, and as soon as I saw him. Sitting there. next to Katniss. All hell broke loose. It was Gale Hawthorne.

'BASTARD' I snarled, pounching on him, knocking him off his stool, pummeling his face with my fists. The students backed off, terrfied. We yelled, swore and beat each other.

'Get him off me!' Gale yelped beneath me, before I slammed my fist into his jaw, sending two molars scidding along the floor, covered in blood.

'CATO! CATO STOP!' Marvel yelled, ripping me off Gale with the help of some other bigger guys. I ripped my arms away from him as he tried to restrain me and stormed out of the class. Leaving Gale bloody, shaking and petrified in the corner of the classroom.

'Cato!' A voice called behind me.

'Go away!' I yelled. A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around still fuming.

'GO AWAY!' I yelled, turning around to stare into the face of Katniss. As soon as I saw her my face softened, and I fought internally to not break to peices in front of her.

'Katniss' I whispered. She laid her hand on my cheek, wiping blood from the corner of my cheek.

'What happened?'

'I can't tell you'

'Cato'

'Please, don't make me tell you'

'Come with me. I need to show you this' she said, taking my hand and dragging me towards the exit of the school.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know its been so long! Sorry for making you wait, I've just been swamped. Check out my fav FanFic 'Life's Puzzle' and 'The Final Piece' by DedicatedWallFlower it is amazing!. This chapter is dedicated to my Twin who was my inspiration for making Marvel the way he is. Enjoy.**

**/Chapter Twelve/**

We walked to my truck and I slipped into the passenger, chucking Katniss my keys.

'So, where exactly are we going?' I asked as she started up my truck and sped from the school parking lot.

'First we need to grab supplies. Where do you live?'

'76 Maple Street' I said. She sharply turned the truck and my shoulder slammed into the window, I gasped. 'Careful with my car!'

'Seriously, Cato. It's just a car. Plus, we need to leave right now..'

I didn't ask why there was so much desperation in her words, because I had a feeling I didn't want to know. She pulled up on my curb and I climbed out, shutting the door.

'I'll be back to get you in five minites. Pack only what you need' she said. I nodded and she sped off down the street. I jogged into the house, grabbing my duffle bag I filled it with clothes, money, my toothbrush and anything we may need. I messily wrote a note to Marvel and his parents.

_Gone on a trip with my friend. Be back whenever. I have my phone. Don't be worried._

_Cato._

The sound of the truck's horn outside startled me. I left the note on the kitchen bench and threw the bag onto my shoulder, I jogged out the front yard and dumped my bag in the tray next to Katniss's overstuffed backpack and climbed in next to her, she sped through the streets. She was wearing a black hoodie that sheilded her face from the people outside.

'Why the speeding, and secrecy?' I asked.

'Because, we arn't supposed to be seen together' she said. We passed a sign claiming we were nearing the town's limits. She sped on, past the sign and soon we were driving along a empty road with nothing but green wilderness aorund us.

'Why not?'

'I'm bethrothed. You're from the poorest part of town. Imagine what my Mom would do. I barely covinced Mrs. Mellark that your my couisn and they are just waiting to catch me with you'

'So were running away?' I asked, raising an eyebrow. She smirked.

'I think of it as taking a short break'

'Katniss Everdeen. Your utterly insane'. She smiled and took her eyes off the road to quickly kiss me.

'You knew that before you got involved with me. Your stuck with this crazy chick now'

'Lucky me' I said, smirking. She lighlty punched my arm and I laid my head against the cool glass window. She drove for what felt like hours and before I knew it i'd fallen asleep, leaning against the glass.

'Cato' Katniss's soft voice awoke me from my nap.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep' I said.

'We'll stay here for the night, we're almost there. We'll get there tomorrow'

'Where are we?'

'Just a little motel' she said, pulling into 'Lazy Nights Motel'.

'What time is it?' I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands.

'Around 4 am'

'You must be exhausted' I said, feeling bad that I didn't take over driving around the midnight mark.

'It's okay. We can rest now'

'You should have woken me up' I said, frowning. We climbed from the car and I picked up both the bags as we walked into the reception.

'You don't have to carry my bag' she said, trying to grab it from me.

'You've been driving for around 14 hours. It's the least I can do'. She rolled her eyes and handed over a wad of notes to the guy over the counter.

'Room for two' she ordered. He handed her a key and she snatched it away irritably. She needed to just go to bed. 'Thankyou' I said, nodding to the disgrutled man over the counter, walking out of the reception after Katniss. We made it to our room and I slumped onto the bed, droping the bags next to it. Katniss walked into the bathroom for a shower. I changed out of my clothes and put on my PJ bottoms and laid on my double bed, topless. After around 10 minites Katniss walked out the bathroom and was looking around her bag, snarling and cursing. I grabbed my toothbrush and walked into the misty bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I returned to the main area of the motel. She was still swearing at her bag, weairing a towel.

'What's up?' I asked, falling onto my bed.

'I didn't pack any freaking Pj's' she growled. I rolled my eyes.

'Don't stress. Just grab one of my shirts from my bag'

'Really?' she asked, uncomfortably.

'Yeah, no problem'. She rooted through my bag and found a shirt and walked back into the bedroom. When she walked back out she was wearing my blue t-shirt and her now dry hair was braided and hung down against her chest. I smiled and quickly looked down when she noticed.

'What?'

'Just you.. You're beautiful'

She chuckled lightly and moved over to my bed. Even though there was an empty double bed against the far wall of the Motel room she pulled back the sheets.

'Scoot over.' I moved over and she climbed into bed next to me, curling up to me, her head on my chest. I stroked her hair as she slowly drifted off. I closed my eyes and was quickly unconsious.

I walked behind Katniss as she hiked through the forests effortlessly. I was following behind her. My footsteps surprisingly quiet for someone with such a brawny figure.

'Come on, Cato!.' I'd figured Katniss for a lot of things. But I would never have expected her to be such a badass hiker. She stopped, her back still turned away from me.

'You don't have to wait, you know' I said, trudging through mud to stand beside her. She was looking at a beautiful, clear lake in the middle of the forest. '

Were here' she said. I looked over at the lake and then to her.

'And where is 'here' ?' I asked. She looked back at me, with her beautiful grey eyes.

'This is the lake I used to come to with my Dad' she said. Wordlessly I slipped my hand into hers and she squeezed it gently.

'I've never brought anyone here before' she said, walking over to a branch that hung over the lake and sititng down, I sat beside her. Looking at our reflection in the water. 'I've never wanted to' she added. I smiled softly at her and she turned to look at me. I kissed her deeply before she could start talking again. Right now. In this moment. Everything was perfect. For the first time in my whole life. I felt peace. And completeness. And it was all because of Katniss.


	13. Chapter 13

This is my first time writing a chapter for 'The Girl On Fire And The Beastly Boy From Two' I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. – Georgia

/Chapter Thirteen/

We spent another night in the Motel, deciding we'd leave early then next morning so we could get back home before night. It sounded easy when it was just words, just a plan. But when it was put into action it was hell.

'Cato' she spoke gently, stroking the tuft of hair on my neck. I don't know what it was supposed to do. It sure as hell didn't make me want to wake up. It gave me goosebumps and made me more sleepy.

'Cato...' she spoke softly again and I made a weak groan.  
'What time is it?' I asked, rolling onto my back. She chuckled and laid her head on my chest, I stroked her silky hair.

'It's five a.m. The sun has just come up'. I groaned once more, never in my life had I woken up so early.

'Why am I awake' I muttered, my eyes still closed tight, I was trying to get back to sleep. But Katniss was lying on my chest, making small patterns on my chest with her fingertips, I could smell her hair and feel her heartbeat. It made my heartbeat skip and I knew there was little chance that i'd be able to disappear back into my dreamworld. I couldn't. Not when my perfect dream was laying in my arms. Reality was much more inviting then my dreams. I opened my eyes and gave her a small smile.

'Okay, you convinced me. I'll get up'. She chuckled lightly and kissed my cheek. She picked herself up and off the bed and began to pack. I took a deep breath and let out a long yawn as I pulled myself up and out of bed, and dragging my tired body into a cool shower. The chilly water on my tired face woke me up quickly. The cold was refreshing, it was at a perfect temperature between too hot to wake me up and unpleasantly cold. Eventually after I could keep my eyes open for longer then twenty seconds I turned up the heat and washed my hair and body, I then emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

'I thought girls were supposed to be the ones taking ages in the shower' Katniss said, raising an eyebrow. Playfully, I poked out my tongue.

'I don't look this good naturally'

'Narcissist' she chortled.

'Narcissist?' I said with a scoff, walking over to her and squeezing her against my wet body. She squealed and tried to fend me off whilst she laughed.

'Ew, Cato. Don't. You're drenched'. I laughed and squeezed her tighter, shaking my head so my hair dripped on her.

'I will pull down your towel' she threatened. I laughed and released her, picking up my jeans and shirt and walking back into the bathroom holding onto the towel wrapped around my waist.

On the drive back I let Katniss rest, I felt bad that she drove the whole way. Even though 60% of me was glad she had, seeming as I didn't know the way and would have gotten us lost. But 40% of me felt pretty damn guilty. We didn't really talk much on the drive back, we were both pretty tired. I listened to the radio and sang quietly along with the songs I knew to keep me awake, whilst Katniss laid her head against the glass looking at the forest passing us by, continually stating how much she really didn't want to go home. But, when we did return to town, everything had changed. As we approached Katniss's house there were tonnes of cars, filling the streets. Most of them belonged to cops. Mrs. Mellark and Mrs. Everdeen stood on the porch, chatting to a police officer. I parked on the lawn and Katniss got out the car, running towards her mother to figure out what the hell was going on. I wasn't going to just sit in the car. I climbed out and shut the door. Immediately, as soon as the door slammed shut, I felt a unbelievable pressure against the side of my head as I was knocked onto the pavement by the force of a punch. I blinked, trying to stop the blurring of my eyes. I could hear people yelling, but I couldn't distinguish voices. I looked up, to see who'd hit me. I got a glimpse of Peeta Mellark before another skull crushing punch connected with my jaw. _Peeta Mellark? Why the hell is he punching me?. _ I spat blood and was pulled to my feet. My arms were pulled painfully behind my back and I snarled against my captor, they only growled and slammed my chest and the side of my face onto the hood of a police cruiser.

'Cato Tennant. You are under the arrest for the assault of Gale Hawthorne and the kidnapping of Katniss Everdeen'

'NO!' Katniss yelled in protest. The cop growled and yelled over her, whilst her Mother yanked her into the house, locking her inside.

'Everything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law'

_Under Arrest. What the fuck was going on. _He didn't even finish telling me my rights. A: Because I don't think he even knew the whole list of my rights, and B. Because I tried to fight back and attack Gale, who was leaning against another car, smirking, and waving at me. The Cop tazed me and I yelled in agony as the electricity coursed through my body. Gale played the victim, acting terrified, shielding his face. I knew I must have looked like a violent guy who'd beat the shit out of some lanky terrified guy but all I could see was red. I wanted to kill him. He shoved me into the car and I looked sadly at Katniss's house. Her Mother glared at me, standing next to Mrs. Mellark. In the middle of them stood Peeta. Mrs. Everdeen's arm was wrapped around his beefy shoulder. I sighed and looked down at my cuffed hands. We drove to the station and I was thrown in a cell alone (thank god). The bars screeched as they slammed close and I sat down with a sigh, my head on my hand. _What was I supposed to do now?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken so long. The story may be coming to an end soon. Who knows, maybe I'll keep going xD Make sure to review and check out my two other stories. Happy Readings.**

**-CHAPTER FOURTEEN-**

I sat with my head in my hands, my mind racing. How was I going to get away from this? There was no way I could tell the police the truth about Gale and my Father, there were too many people at stake now, and I needed to deal with this myself. I started all of this crap, and I was going to end it. But first I had to get my ass out of prison.

'Been raped yet?'

My head snapped up at the familiar sound of my friends voice, he was standing inches from the bars of my cell. I chuckled Marvel.

'I've been avoiding picking up the soap' I joked, it wasn't very funny but it was all I could come up with, It made him chuckle anyway, Marvel was always so easy to entertain.

'How you going, bro?' Marvel asked, his face forming a frown. I picked myself up moving towards the bars. I sighed.

'I'm in prison, man. How do you think?' I replied. Marvel sighed and sat down, I copied him, moving as close to the bars as physically possible.

'Hows-' I began

'She's fine. She misses you a lot' Marvel answered my question before i'd even asked it. I smiled softly, It was nice to have someone who knew you as well as Marvel knew me.

'What's happening with Peeta?' I asked, nervously rubbing my hands together.

'He doesn't believe that you didn't kidnap her. She keeps telling everyone you didn't do anything but they all say that she's lying because she's scared or something, which is not helping your situation' Marvel said. I ran my hands through my hair, wondering if i'd ever be leaving the confines of a prison cell.

'How long will I be stuck here?' I asked, groaning. It had already been four weeks since I was detained.

'They're letting you out tonight, my Mom is coming to pay bail. It took us a while to work up the money but we have enough to get you out. My Dad is happy, he says you were one of his best waiters'. I chuckled lightly, I was lucky to be part of a family like Marvel's. Marvel fought to hide the grin from his face, but he couldn't.

'What arn't you telling me?' I asked, raising an eyebrow. His grin widened when he knew he couldn't hide it from me.

'There's someone else here to see you'

At the moment the words left his mouth Katniss walked in, wearing one of my dark hoodies, pulled up over her face to hide it from the gaurds. It was as if I were seeing her for the first time, and my heart lept. She ran to the bars and clasped my hand in hers, she felt so warm compared to me. She frowned, reaching her hand in through the bars and touched my cheek.

'I could kill my Mother for putting you in here' she said, frowning deeply. I smiled weakly, laying my hand on top of hers.

'It's not too bad in here' I replied, reassuring her. Marvel rolled his eyes.

'I am still here you know' he scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him. Katniss lent foward and we kissed through the bars, just to annoy Marvel. He made fake- vomit noises and gestures.

'Get a room' he said, chuckling and punching my shoulder through the bars. Katniss looked at him and she smiled.

'Should we tell him the plan?.' Marvel nodded.

'Tonight when you're released, Marvel will pick you up and take you to a location. I'll meet you there and the both of us will leave this stupid town' Katniss said.

'We're running away?' I said, a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips.

'I can't stay here. Not with my Mom trying to run my life and force me to marry Peeta. I want to be free'

I grinned. 'Sounds like a good plan.' She kissed me once more and pulled her hood up again and she and Marvel left.

'See you tonight' she said, before walking through the door. Leaving me in the empty, cold grey cage once more.

I paced around my cell, wondering when Marvel was going to turn up. I tried to sit down, to sleep, or eat but it was not working. I couldn't distract myself, my eyes were on the clock and it was ticking painfully slow. It was almost 11pm. He should have been here by now. I looked around at the Officers, one of them answered a phone call and then all hell broke loose.

'ALL UNITS TO THE WAREHOUSE' ordered the Captain, arming himself with a dusty pistol that looked like it'd never been used. The officers rushed to prepare, I moved to the bars. Something was very wrong, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

'What is it?'

'What's going on?'

'TELL ME!' I yelled, one of the officers beat my stomach with a batton to get me away from the bars and I fell to my knees, wretching.

'Nothing that concerns you, convict' he sneered. If he wasn't armed with a taser and I wasn't trapped behind iron bars I would have pucnhed him in the god damn throat. But sadly, I was trapped. Weak and coughing on the concrete floor of my cell. The officers filled out and I was left alone in the station, suddenly the door burst open, causing me to jump. It was Marvel. His face was flustered, his hair burnt, his body covered in ash and his hands were bandaged. Something was terribly wrong.

'Cato!'

He ran to the bars and I forced myself to stand.

'What happened Marvel?' I asked, my eyes full of panic.

'Its Katniss. She's being held hostage in this burning warehouse'

'Who's holding her hostage?' I asked, I was sure I already knew.

'Gale Hawthrone and this blonde man, I think he was..' Marvel looked down, took a breath and finished his sentance.

'Cato. I think he was your Dad' he said. My face hardeded and I snarled a reply to Marvel.

'Get me the fuck out of this cage'


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's taken so long. The story may be coming to an end soon. Who knows, maybe I'll keep going xD Make sure to review and check out my two other stories. Happy Readings.**

**/Chapter Fifteen/**

I dropped the guards body after I pulled him aginst the bars, knocking him unconsious.

'That was so fucking cool' Marvel said, his mouth agape. I rolled my eyes, picking the keys from his pocket and unlocking my cell. I opened the door and walked out after Marvel, sneaking the guards gun under my shirt.

'That was so fucking cool' Marvel repeated.

'Not really the time for admiration, Marv' I said, climbing into the passengers seat of his Mustang. Marvel looked around as he slowly walked to the car. Looking out for officers I presume.

'Marvel!' I yelled from the car, frustrated. He looked up at me, with big, confused innocent eyes. 'Haul ass!' I yelled.

'Oh..yeah. Right. Quick. Yeah' he stammered, running to the car, loooking down as he tried no to trip on his feet. He climbed into the car next to me and revved the engine.

'Cant you get in a lot of trouble for this? Assulting an officer, breaking out of prison'

'Thats the least of my worries right now, Marv' I said, truthfully. Who cared what happened to me. I knew Hal and Violet would be looked after well by Mrs. Styles. And Marvel had Clove to look after him if I died. The world didn't really need Cato Tennant. But if I was going to die, saving Katniss was the best reason I could think of for me to give up my life. Plus, death wouldn't be so bad. I could see my Mother again at least. Marvel sped through the streets. There was no reason to fear police as we boh knoew they'd all been dispatched to the warehouse where Katniss was being held hostage. The roar of the mustang and the wind flowing through the windows was inviorating after being lcoked up for so many weeks.

'Here we are' Marvel said, the sound of sirens filling the car. I wretched open the door and ran towards the building. There were flames spitting from the windows and the door. I could hear the cries of someone inside, being strangled by the thick black smoke. I pulled my shirt up over my mouth and fearlessly ran towards the door. Running through the officers as if I were a battering ram.

'You can't go in there son!' an officer yelled as Marvel followed me.

'What are you doing?' I said, my voice muffled by the cotton of my shirt.

'I'm not letting my Brother risk his life' Marvel said, I gave a small smile and we bumped fists.

'On the count of three' I said. He nodded.

'One...Two...Three'

Together we slammed our bodies into the door, and it groaned and broke free. The room was ablaze with flames and my eyes and throat seared with pain from the smoke. Marvel and I hissed in pain at the burnt flesh of our shoulders and dodged away from the more serious areas of fire, blinking through tears. Trying to look for Katniss. And then, at the same time- we located her. On top of a balcony, held with her back against my Father's front, his forearm on her neck.

'Its the girl on fire!' Marvel yelled. Even though she was being choked she still managed a reply.

'BITE ME MARVEL!'

I propelled myself up the stairs towards the balcony and was almost there when I felt a force slam into my side. I rolled along the sizzling floor, my face and body slamming against the concrete. I brought myself to my knees and then felt a foot under my chin, knocking me back. My ears rang, my vision blurred and I made out the faint sound of someone yelling.

'CATO!'

Katniss's voice brought me back. I ripped myself from the floor, slamming my fist into Gale's face. He may have a slight height advantage but he was all bones, I was pure muscle.

'Marv! Get Katniss'

'Get Katniss. Yep. I can do that' Marvel said, his voice weak and afraid. I ran at Gale and let out every ounce of anger on him, until he was nothing but a bloodied figure shaking in the fetal position. I propelled myself up the staircase and got to the balcony, where my Father had a gun pointed to Katniss's head. My heart stopped. He smirked, pulling her with him as he circled me.

'Hello, son' he said, with a sick smile on his face. I narrowed my cold blue eyes.

'Don't call me that' I growled. Katniss's eyes were wide in fear and she said nothing as the gun was pushed harder against her temple. Her hair was out of its braid and messy and matted, stuck to her face with blood that was oozing from the crown of her head.

' .Cato. How many people are going to die because of you?' he chuckled, mocking me as his finger caressed the trigger. 'What would your Mother say?'

I lurched foward, furious.

'Don't talk about her!'. He pushed the gun harder and Katniss yelped. I winced and stepped back. With the gun against her head, I was useless to help her.

'She's pretty. This girlfriend of yours' he said, his foul breath agaisnt her soft, pink cheeks, stroking her hair.

'She's not involved in this. Let her go' I growled. He laughed, rolling his eyes.

'Now you play the part of hero? I remember when you used to beat people to a pulp just to watch their families squirm'. I felt sick on the inside, my past was somethin I tried not to think about.

'That was a long time ago' I said, trying to make myself look as threatening as possible.

'Thats the problem with love' he said, frowning. His nose was turned up as if something foul was under it. 'Love makes you weak'. I looked at the gun, I had a chance. But I had to be quick.

'That's the thing about love.. It makes you do crazy things!' I yelled, sprinting at him. I knocked the gun from his hands and Katniss seized her moment, she dug her teeth into his arm and he yelled and released her. I threw my Father with all my might against the floor. With a groan it gave way, and for a second. Everything went in slow- motion. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The floor gave way and my Father fought to hold onto the warped steel, his hands faultered and he fell into the fire that was burning over the concrete floor. With a sickly crunch, he was over. Dead. I'd killed my Father.

A different noise broke me from my unbelievable realisation. The sound of a gunshot. I turned around, expecting the bullet to hit me. Only it didn't. It burrowed into the back of the best person i'd ever met, and I yelled in horror.

'MARVEL!'


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry it's taken so long. Between work, school and the novel I'm writing it's been hard to find time to continue Cato's story. But here it is, Chapter 16. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up.**

**/Chapter 16/**

A second shot rang out before I'd even established what was happening. It wasn't aimed at Marvel or I. It was aimed at Katniss. With what felt like super speed and agility I threw myself in front of her and the bullet dove through my flesh in my shoulder. I heard a yelp but it didn't come from my mouth, it came from Katniss'.

'Stay down, look after Marvel' I said, looking her intently in the eyes as I planted a quick kiss on her forehead. Gale was shaking, the gun unsteady in his hands, pointing at me. I could make a quick move for it, but it would end badly for me. He was scared, and he didn't know how to use the gun. That was a bad combination, And I needed to get Marvel and Katniss out of the building before it burnt to the ground with us inside.

'Drop it, Gale' I snarled.

'Make me'

'You want me to?' I said, menacingly. I ignored the steady flow of the blood from my shoulder. Being shot hurt, yep. But being stabbed was worse and this was the type of pain I could control and ignore to focus on a more pressing problem.

'You kill my shot my friend. You tried to shoot my girlfriend. Don't give me any more excuses to rip you to pieces' I spat, circling him like a hungry shark, trying to find anyway to get the gun away from him.

'My whole life I lived in your shadow...' Gale said, he turned quickly and I felt the end of the gun pressed against my forehead. I froze, and it felt like everything else did. Katniss and Marvel, the cracking of the flames. It all stopped. I waited to hear the echo of the gunshot, but it never came, just more of Gale's story.

'He expected me to be like you. But I never was. I wasn't as strong, or burly. As tough and mean. Never as ruthless and brutal. I was too kind to be you' he said, he chuckled, spitting blood from his mouth as he stared down at the body of our Father.

'LOOK AT ME NOW, DAD!. AREN'T YOU PROUD!' he yelled. This was it. My opportunity. I grabbed his arm and twisted it violently until I heard his shoulder crack, he yelled and dropped the gun.

'GET OFF!' I fought with him, holding onto him tightly, he flailed his arms and hit something that was behind him. I heard her yelp as she fell to the floor, blood flowing from a cut on her forehead.

Now I was pissed.

I threw him over the edge, but held onto his arm. He screamed, looking down at the hungry flames that were reaching up to grab him, biting at his ankles.

'PLEASE! DON'T!' he yelled. I looked at him, and I saw myself. The person who I hated. Who I never wanted to be. The Cato he'd explained. I wasn't that person anymore, not since Katniss. And I was happy to be the Cato I liked.

'I guess killings in your blood, isn't it. Your Father's when he watched that sick little bitch you call Mom take those pills, he laughed so hard as she reached out for us to help her' he said, smiling. I snarled, my heart pranged painfully and I let him slip a little from my grasp. He yelled again.

'I'm not my Father' I said, pulling him up and over the ledge. I picked up the gun and held it to his head, whilst Marvel pulled out his phone.

'Confess' I snapped.

'I did it all. Killed your Mother. Started the fight so I could get you arrested. Started the accusation that you kidnapped Katniss. Kidnapped her and brought her here. All with the help of your Father' he looked at me, wondering what i'd do next. I slammed the gun against his head and his body crumpled to the floor. I ran over to Katniss, and knelt down, picking her up.

'Is she okay?' Marvel asked.

'I think so, she's just unconscious'

'What about you?'

'Gale's a lousy shot. Can you walk?' I asked. Marvel nodded and picked himself up. I threw Gale's body over my shoulder's easily, and carried Katniss in my arms. Getting down from the ledge was easy, except for the smoke burning our eyes and making our vision blur with tears. I kicked open the door and we escaped into fresh air.

I didn't register what was happening. Gale's body was lifted off my shoulder by Paramedics, and Katniss was taken from my arms, Marvel was led away and I was pulled into the back of an ambulance. I struggled as they poked me with painkillers and strapped a mask to my face. Marvel embraced it, giving me a thumbs up from the ambulance as he bit down on a green whistle they gave him for pain. I sat up and pulled off the mask, pushing past the paramedics. I didn't care that my injuries were more severe, I was riding to the hospital with her. I stopped by Marvel and took his phone and ruffled his mop head hair.

'I'll call Clove for you' I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand tightly.

'Thanks, Brother' he said. I smiled.

'You're welcome, Brother. Now enjoy those pain killers' I said, chuckling.

'Oh. I will'

I walked to the Officer in charge and he was prepared to arrest me. I handed him the phone.

'Why are you giving me your phone?' he asked.

'It's not just a phone. Its a voice recorder' he looked stunned.

'Play the message'

'YOU!' Katniss's Mom had come running at me, Peeta Mellark following her slowly. Here we go.

She slammed me into the cop car and shoved my shoulders, I winced.

'Your Kidnapping buddies took my daughter, you scumbag!' she yelled. Prim was talking to the police officer. She looked older to me, taller. No longer with the face of a kid, but with that of a woman.

'MOM! Look at this!' she said, taking the phone and giving it to her. First she played the recording of Gale  
's confession. But there was something else on the phone that she showed her. Marvel had recorded the fight. Me getting shot as I saved Katniss, Gale and I at the edge, all of it.

'You got shot. To save her'

I nodded. 'Yes, Ma'am'. She looked stunned, and so, Peeta spoke for her. He laid his hand on my UN-injured shoulder and smiled.

'Thank you so much, Cato' he said.

'I'd like to go with her to the Hospital, if that's okay, Mrs. Everdeen' I said. She nodded, awestruck, holding Marvel's phone. I took it from her and climbed into the ambulance with Katniss. I growled irritated as the paramedics forced me to wear a foil blanket for shock and dialed Clove's number. She answered instantly.

'Hello?!'

'Clove. It's Cato'

'Oh. My. God. Are you okay? Where's Marvel? Why do you have his phone? Is he hurt? Are you hurt? How did you get out of prison?!'

'Calm down. Everything's fine. Marvel, Katniss and I are going to Hospital' I said, calmly.

'Why?'

'Marvel and I were shot and Katniss is unconscious'

'HOW IS ANY OF THAT FINE, CATO!?'

I jumped as she yelled over the phone. I took a deep breath and gave her time to compose herself. I'd known Clove my entire life, she'd never got this worked up about anyone, especially guys. Until Marvel. I smiled at the thought. She really loved him.

'He wants you to meet him there' I said.

'I'm on my way'

'Okay'

'Oh, and Cato'

'Yep?'

'Your a hero. Even if you're a dumb ass for getting my boyfriend shot'

'I'm not a hero'

'Yes. You are' she said, and the line went dead.

_Me? A hero. _The name didn't seem fitting to what I did. I helped my friends, yes. But I killed my own Father. I gulped as a new title appeared in my head.

_Cato the Murderer._


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my god. I am so sorry for not updating. Don't hate me! I promise updates will be happening much more!**

/Chapter 17/

**August 23****rd: **

3 Months Later…

'Cato. You have to get up'

I groaned, burying my face into the dark blue fabric of my bed sheets.

'Cato…'

'Cato…'

'CATO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT UP IT'

I was flipped out of bed, I attempted to grab my bedside table but only pulled it down on top of me, a cup of water spilling all over me, the side of the wooden stand hitting me in the head. I glared up at Marvel, who was clutching my lap. He gave me a sheepish smile, putting down the lamp before sprinting from my room. I snarled, picking myself up and chasing him through the house. I passed Marvel's mom- ushering the twins into the bathroom, she rolled her eyes- very used to Marvel and us messing around.

'And Cato's awake' she murmured to herself, shutting the door of the bathroom to prevent Marvel from locking himself in. I smirked, pinning him against the door, his squirmed as I prodded his sides, laughing loudly.

'No! Stop!'

I laughed and kept tickling him. He flailed his limbs trying to get me away and when he'd turned bright pink I stepped back, letting him breathe.

'Looking forward to going back to school?' he asked, nudging me with his shoulder. I gave him a blunt, expressionless face. Annoyed that he asked such a stupid question.

'I'll take that as a no…' he said as he walked downstairs. I followed behind him, sitting down at the breakfast table, laying my head on my forearms.

'What about seeing Katniss, that's got to be a plus' he said, offering me a soft smile that I returned. I hadn't spoken or seen Katniss since the fire. I wasn't sure if she was avoiding me or if her Mom was keeping her away. The twins came rushing down the stairs, dressed up and exited for school, both pouncing on me. I winced slightly as the movement caused pain in my shoulder, but gritted my teeth and bared it. Not wanting to make them feel bad.

'Come on. Cato isn't a climbing frame' Marvel said, pulling the pair off me and giving me a sneaky wink.

'Thanks' I mouthed to him, climbing out of the chair to make everyone some breakfast. I placed the multiple bowls on the table, then left the group, going upstairs to have a shower.

I stood under the warm torrent, closing my eyes and letting the water run over my face. _What was going to happen this year?_

Last year I'd been shot. Stabbed. Lost both my parents. I wanted to believe that things could only get better, but I couldn't help but feel my stomach twist whenever I thought about what would happen this year. I grimaced, touching the scar on my shoulder from the gunshot.

'Things will be fine' I told myself. Gale was locked up. My Dad was dead. There was nobody left for me to fear…

'Cato! Come on! We're gonna be late!' Marvel hollered, kicking the door. I turned off the water just in time to hear his Mom yell up at him. 'Marvel! What have I said about screaming in the house!'

'Your doing it now!'

'Don't make me come up there and slap you upside your empty head' she snapped back. I sniggered, wrapping a towel around my waist, wiping steam off the mirror, taking a good long look at myself in the mirror. I was the same old Cato. With piercing blue eyes and messy blonde hair. After everything that had happened… I was still me. And I hoped that's how things would change.

I jogged into my room, throwing on some jeans and my shirt, flinging my bag onto my back and running out the house, climbing into my truck with Marvel. The twins had already left for school.

'How late are we?' I said, frowning as I started the car, heading to the high school.

'Like 20 minutes. Because you're a queen and need to shower forever' he said, rolling his eyes.

'A queen? Is that the best you could think of?' I asked, smirking. Marvel punched my arm.

'It's early!' he snarled. We reached the school, the parking lot empty.

'Oh shit… This is bad' Marvel said, cringing. I parked up the car, Marvel climbed out whilst I struggled to pull my bag from the back of the car. After grabbing it I yanked it. I caught an image out of the corner of my eye.

I froze when I realized what I was seeing. Katniss and Peeta. Katniss kissing Peeta. I felt as if someone was stabbing me (and I know how bad that feels!)

'That's messed up' Marvel said, screwing up his face. I was too stunned to reply.

Why was my Katniss kissing Peeta Mellark?


	18. Chapter 18

**Things have been hectic. I just started my last year of school **** So forgive me if sometimes I don't update so much. I've been trying to make the chapters longer for you all. I'm still trying to get the general gist of where I'm going with this. But I think I have it sorted ;) Thanks for reading. And your all awesome! –Georgia**

**/Chapter 18/**

We walked through the halls. Well- more like Marvel and Clove dragged my catatonic ass after them and into homeroom, which of course was the exact same one as Katniss'. We sat down in the middle as always, I tuned out- ignoring the yells about the first game of the season, and the girls surrounding me, all pink and flustered asking me to show them my scars. Which I refused of course- It's a shame Marvel doesn't have my composure. The whole time my mind was in the back right corner of the class, where Katniss sat. Her hair out of its tell-tale braid, now curled against her collarbone, she was wearing a tight pink shirt and a short skirt. I didn't know what had happened to her during summer break, but it was almost as if she wasn't even Katniss anymore.

I knew I had to talk to her. I had to figure out what the hell was going on in her complicated brain. I ran a hand through my blonde hair, biting the inside of my lip as I tried to figure out some way to get to her, without seeming like some sort of stalker. I smirked as I came to a conclusion. I waited for the teacher to turn her back before yelling at the top of my lungs.

'I'm FUCKING tired'

Sure enough the teacher turned around, face bright red, almost dropping the books from her hands. She glared at me, slamming the books down on the table.

'That is mahogany!' Marvel sniggered. The teacher glared at me. I swear… If looks could kill.

'Mr. Tennant! Move to the back of the class or you'll find yourself in after school detention!' she snarled. I picked up my bag, giving her a lazy- cocky salute as I slung it over my back (after all- I had my 'Cool-guy' persona to uphold) before strutting to the back of the class and sitting next to Katniss. She was staring down at her book. I could smell her perfume, something that was like Glimmers, and her long eyelashes wore a coat of mascara. She groaned, looking up at me, locking her stormy grey eyes on mine.

'Can I help you with something?'

I couldn't reply. I couldn't think about anything but all the crap we went through together, every hug and every kiss came back in such stunning detail that I felt something in my chest break. My stomach churned uncomfortably as the noise of the class drowned out, my eyes locked on her grey irises. She was giving nothing away, and I couldn't read her anymore. Not like I used to. It was almost as if she wasn't my Katniss. She was looking at me like a stranger. And frankly- it was killing me. I suppose it was lucky that at the moment I began to drift too far into my daydream, Marvel hurled a pen into my head.

The world snapped back into reality, the loudness of the class room became a deafening roar in my ears, Katniss was still looking at me, waiting for my reply. I rubbed the spot where the pen hit me, looking at her almost stunned. Her lips were covered with a layer of clear, strawberry scented gloss.

'You're wearing make- up?'

She growled, slamming her book and turning to me, her hair flinging around emitting another blast of sweet scent in my direction.

'Yes. I'm wearing make-up. What's it to you?' she snarled. I tried to keep my cool, but I was too confused and too pissed off to keep my composure.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' I growled, hissing to keep from yelling, my heart beating fast out of aggravation.

'I wear make-up, so there must be something wrong with me?' she snarled in reply.

'No. You don't talk to me all summer and I come to school and your tongue is down the throat of the Mellark kid, what the hell!'

Her hands clenched into tight fists, causing the skin over her knuckles to go white.

'My life is none of your business' she hissed, glaring at me.

'I thought I was part of your life!' I snapped, thankful the roar of the class over powered our dispute.

'Well, not anymore' she said, picking herself up and making it out the door as soon as the bell rang, whilst I sat there. Frozen.

_Well, not anymore._

Did I just lose my girl on fire?


	19. Chapter 19

/Chapter 19/

I slammed Thresh into the ground, picking myself up as the other team members helped Thresh stand again. He nodded thankfully to the other guys, before turning and shoving me viciously, I snarled angily and shoved him back. I dodged a punch and swung at him myself, my fist connecting with his jaw.

'TENNANT! BLAKELY!' the coach yelled, blowing his whistle and running over to us. Not before Thresh and I could get a few more punches in. I managed to clip Thresh in the jaw a few more times and landed a blow to his ribs, I dodged most of his hits. Which was lucky seeming the guys punches were like being hit by a freaking wrecking-ball. I didn't jump back in time and he caught me in the side of the head, and I knew as soon as it happened I was going to have a great bruise im a matter of hours. Marvel yanked my back by my shirt, another guy grabbing my arms, Odair I think he was called. The teacher and three other kids restrained Thresh, pulling each of us off the feild in opposite directions. I looked around at the people on the feild, the other sport classes. Boy and Girl all staring at the scene i'd created. Amongst the sea of faces was Katniss, a soft frown on her usually hard face, her grey eyes locking on mine. Someone stepped over from one of the boys classes. Wrapping his arm around her waist, planting a soft kiss on her head. Mellark.

As if I wasn't pissed off enough.

I launched back towards Thresh. I needed to kick the shit out of something.

'Let it go!' Marvel snarled, pulling me off the feild into the locker room before I tore that kids fucking blonde head off. Marvel threw a cold towel at me and I held it to my face, worry covered his features as he looked at me, running a hand through his messy, brown hair.

'Are you gonna tell me what the fuck that was about' he kneeled down in front of me, locking his eyes on mine searching for an answer, I looked down, leaning my forehead on my fists.

'Its Katniss isn't it?' he sighed. Sometimes he could read me like a freaking book. But I guess that's what Brothers did.

'Why is she with him...' I asked, more to myself then him. He sat down beside me on the bench, patting my shoulder.

'She'll come around' he said, offering me a weak, reassuring smile.

'I'm not too sure' I confessed, realizing it was the first time I actually outwardly admitted that I might have lost her forever.

'Did you talk to her?'

_Does yelling count?_

'Sort of' I said, biting my lip and holding the towel to the side of my face that had developed its own very distinctive pulse. I was pretty sure my brain bounced against my skull a couple of times.

'Either way. You cant take your anger out on everyone else. Much less, Thresh. I mean. Look at that guy. What the hell were you thinking?'

'He was just there. I was pissed. I didn't think'

'You never think' Marvel said with a blank stare. I chuckled softly, standing up as the rest of the class walked into the locker room to get changed for their next class. I walked over to Thresh and the whole room froze. I could feel everybodys eyes on me.

'I'm sorry' I said to him, holding out my hand. With a slight grunt and a nod he shook my hand and patted my back. I smiled softly in reply and grabbed my clothes from my locker, changing out of my gym stuff and into my usual baggy jeans and shirt. Peeta walked in through the back doors and Marvel grabbed my shoulder as I narrowed my piercing gaze on his.

'Don't.' Marvel said. My look alone was enough to make Peeta grab his stuff and head out of the locker room as fast as he could. With a slight smirk I grabbed my backpack, swinging it onto my shoulder and walked out the locker room, leaning down at the drink fountain inside to get a drink. I felt someone standing behind me, and caught the scent of the 'new' Katniss's shampoo. I turned facing her, internally dying a little as her gaze no longer held any love for me.

'Are you okay?' she asked, holding her books a little closer to her chest.

'What would you care?' I snarled, coldly- turning away from her and beginning to walk down the hall. She ran after me, trying to keep up with me as I walked quickly.

'I do care'

'Bullshit' I said with a scoff, people stepping out my way as usual, whispering- their eyes on the mark from Thresh's gorilla fist. With a growl she grabbed my shoulders, slamming me up against the locker. She was so much smaller then me, I could have easily pushed her aside. But I just couldnt. That tiny bit of contact, her fists wrapped up in my shirt, holding me in place. It was the closest she'd been to me since I got back to school. And I had to admit. Even though her touch wasn't loving in anyway, It was still her touch. Her skin against my body. So. I stayed.

'Just. Let me talk' she sighed, releasing me- tucking her hair back, then looking up to my face. Anywhere but my eyes I noticed.

'Fine. Talk' I said, looking down at her, taking in every inch of her. Feeling pain in my chest as I remembered every detail that I loved about her. From the freckle on her ear to the small cut on her chin from her sisters cat.

'What happened. With Gale. With you dad. The fire. Everything. Its just not normal...' she said. I felt anger bubbling up again and I held it back.

'You really think I would get you involved in all that crap if I could have prevented it?' I snapped quickly, before reminding myself to keep my temper in check.

'I know. Cato. I do' she said, frowning again. 'But with Peeta... Things are...'

'Safe' we both spoke in unisen, she blushed lightly before looking back at me with a nod. 'Safe'

'But you don't love him...' I said, weakly. Her eyes welled with tears before she furiously wiped them away.

'Maybe I can learn to love him...' she said, her voice almost a whisper. I touched her cheek, forcing her to look at me.

'Katniss. You don't love him'

She bit her lip, before acting quickly- pressing her lips to mine. I froze, intially before kissing her back deeply, missing the pressure of my lips on hers. She pulled away, kissing me again softly before looking at me.

'No. I don't love him' she said, before turning and walking away- leaving me standing there wondering what the fuck just happened.

_Girls make no sense_


	20. Chapter 20

/Chapter 20/

'You have to come out there sometime...' Marvel murmured through the door. I sat with my back against the door in the large stall of in the boys bathroom meant for Disabled kids. It was usually used as a lockable smokers den or a place kids would go at lunchtime. Currently, it was being used as a place for me to have a mental break down. Mainly because I wouldn't go into the smaller stalls because I would be forced out quickly due to the inability to withstand the proximity to the disgusting toilet. Luckily the disabled stall was rarely used for it's intended purpose.

'Fuck this. I'm coming over'

'No. Marvel don't' I replied. But it was already too late. I could hear him groaning as he forced himself over the top of the stall next to mine and tried to climb over and into my stall. I looked up, and couldn't help but smile as I watched his converse flip over the top of the thick wall that seperated the cubicle. He eventually managed to get one leg over and was half way over, crouching down so his back scraped the roof.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck'

'What?' I sniggered.

'This is crushing my freaking balls' he replied, his face red with discomfort. I suppressed a snigger as he flung his over leg over and attempted to slide down the wall. His attempt failed. Leaving him holding onto the wall, his feet dangling three feet from the floor whilst he yelled, red faced for me to not let him fall.

'Let go!' I breathed through laughter.

'It's not funny, Cato! I'm gonna break my fucking neck!' he snapped, laughing a little himself. I forced myself to stop laughing, holding up my hands in defense.

'Okay...Okay. I stopped. Just let go' I said, softly-watching him, knowing something was going to go horribly wrong and i'd be clutching my ribs laughing in no time. Marvel squeezed his eyes closed and let go, landing but staggering backwards, landing with most of his butt submerged in the black water of the toilet that was used as an ashtray. I burst out laughing as he sat up, groaning. His entire butt wet from the toilet.

'It's not funny!' he yelled, a smile creeping to his lips as we waved his butt at me. I picked myself up from against the door, pushing him back playfully.

'Don't you dare!' I laughed, leaving the stall. Marvel slowly backed up- butt first causing me to laugh again as he tried to dry his butt in the hand dryer.

'My gym shorts are in my locker. Can you grab them please!' Marvel pleaded his eyes on mine. I smiled and nodded.

'Be right back' I said, turning to head out the door. Only to walk right into Peeta, who jumped back- his eyes alight with instant terror. Marvel stood up, all traces of humor wiped from his face as he looked from me to Peeta. Who had frozen in his spot.

_I slammed my fist into his face, his legs shook as his stand faltered, blinking Peeta clasped his bloody nose, attempting a week swing at the side of my head that I easily countered, plunging my knee into his stomach. He crumpled to the floor and I stepped over him, heart racing._

I blinked out of my daydream, looking Peeta dead in the eyes. I then looked at Marvel, my gaze softening a bit and back to Peeta.

'Move, please' I said. Blinking in surprise, his mouth slightly hanging open stupidly Peeta stepped aside, his back against the wall, allowing me more then enough room to pass. I walked out of the bathroom without a second glance and went to Marvels locker to grab his shorts. I couldn't figure out why I didn't do anything. The old me would have kicked his ass without a second thought. I couldn't think what could have changed. And then one name came to mine. Her name. And I shook it away angrily. Slamming Marvels locker. I must have looked so weak.

I returned to the boys restroom, partly with the intention to slam Mellark's face into the ground. But when I got back he was gone. I threw Marvel his shorts and turned on the tap, splashing my face with cold water. The anger at seeing the kid who took away the one thing I never wanted to loose making my skin sear with heat.

'Cato?' Marvel asked, touching my shoulder. I stood up sharply, shoving his hand away. He stepped back, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. I sighed, my frown mirroring his.

'Sorry, Marv' I said. He smiled weakly, offering me a smile.

'She's really gotten under your skin. Hasn't she?' He asked, slightly raising a quizzical eyebrow. I ran my hands through my hair, replying with a simple nod.

'Maybe it's not a bad thing?' he said, quietly. I looked up at him, trying to keep my temper at bay.

'Not bad? Its awful! She's made me weak. I never would have hesitated to pummel that kid' I growled.

'Cato. I know you. Better then you'd like to think. I know that person isn't you. So did Katniss' Just he mention of her name causes a painful tear in my heart. 'Maybe your beginning to be the guy I know you always were. The one we all knew you were'

I looked away from him. My whole life all i'd ever been was Cato the Bully. The fighter. The kid nobody fucked with. And here I was, letting the one person who I had a real reason to rip to pieces walk away without so much as a cruel comment. I tried to ignore Marvels words, but they replayed over and over in my head as I left him to walk to Maths. And as I sat down and laid my head on my arms. I couldn't fight the memory that came.

_She hummed a soft song as she stroked my short blonde hair with a elegant hand. Her nails on the skin on me neck, causing goosebumps to cover my skin. My heart slowed down, and I breathed deeply- listening to her breathe. _

_'Cato' she whispered softly. I opened my crystal eyes, looking up at her. She gave me a loving smile and stroked a cold cloth over the blood that flowed from my split eyebrow. The cold felt good against the purple swollen mass of my right eye. _

_'You don't have to be this person' she sighed, dipping the cloth in the water again, bringing it up to wipe the blood from my face. 'I know it's not you'. I said nothing. I'd become much more silent ever since I began Middle School. I wasn't the Cato I used to be. The little boy who used to chase frogs and loved nothing more than running around with all and any other kids. I'd changed. My Father had decided to start to teach me to fight. And it became all I knew. Every raised hand became a flag of danger to me. And I quickly countered it with my fists. Every odd look was a challenge. _

_All I did was fight. At school. In the Gym and every night when Dad came home drunk. Punch. Kick. Block. It was all I knew. All my world consisted of now.  
_

_'It is now' I replied coldly. She gave off another sigh, holding the cloth to my eye. I closed my eye, relishing in the cold. _

I snapped my eyes open, unaware that tears had been falling from my eyes. I wiped them away on my sleeve, the class was feeling small. Almost suffocating and I ripped myself from my seat, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my back as I walked out into the hall, taking big gasps of air. No matter how deeply I breathed I felt my lungs were still not getting oxygen. I slid down the lockers, closing my eyes. It wasn't the first memory of my Mom and me. But this one was different. It was so clear. So real. It was as if she were back with me again. The problem with getting so caught up in these memories was that when reality came back I was reminded only one thing. It was my fault she was dead.

I felt a hand slip into mine and looked over, red eyes and cheeks from crying only to see Katniss, staring ahead, her hair curled to one side, her eyes a bright- brilliant grey. I could only manage one small sentence.

'Where the hell have you been?'

She looked at me with a soft smile and squeezed my hand, laying her head on my shoulder.

'I'm right here' she replied.


	21. Chapter 21

/Chapter 21/

I sat with her for a few minutes. It was the first time since I got back to school that things felt right. Felt normal. But... Just like they always do. My moment came to an end. The bell rang, shrill in my ears and students piled out of their classes, forming a large throng in the hallway, and the moment the bell rang, she was gone. Like smoke through my fingers she disappeared into the crowd. I picked myself up, rubbing a hand over my red face, moving to get a drink from a nearby fountain in an attempt to get rid of my tear stained, heated cheeks before I saw my friends in the cafeteria. I felt a hand slap be on the back and turned to see Marvel- offering me a smile, his arm around Clove's waist. She leant into his arm and smiled softly at me.

_At least someone was happy._

I nodded to Marvel, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I made my way to the cafeteria with him and Clove, uncharacteristically quiet. I looked down at the apple in my hands, tuning out from the usual chatter that I would normally have engaged in, but today I didn't feel like it. My thoughts. My memories were assaulting me today, everything I saw was a painful reminder of what i'd lost, and how I had nobody but myself to blame. I couldn't get out of my head. As much as I wanted to. I felt a pinch on my arm that snapped me out of my depressive daydream. Glimmer was smirking, batting her long lashes at me. _Not today, please._ I snapped my head to look at her, I couldn't help but narrow my eyes slightly. She raised her arms defensivly.

'What's up with you?' She asked, making a face.

_I want you out of my damn face..._

'Nothing' I said with a shrug, grabbing my bag and slinging it onto my shoulder, standing up. Marvel looked up at me, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

'Where are you going?'

'I left something in class' I lied. I wanted to get out of that loud cafeteria. I wanted to find some small, quiet, dark place and sit there. I was suffocating in here. Surrounded by all the people, my head filled with snippets of different conversations.

'I'll come with you' Marvel said without hesitation, raising himself up from his chair.

'No' I replied sharply. His face dropped and I instantly felt awful for sounding so harsh. I offered him a weak smile.

'I'll see you in Science' I said, with a small nod. He returned the nod, and I watched Clove squeeze his hand, giving him a soft smile that he returned.

'Sure. See you in Science' Marvel replied. I nodded once more, pulling my arm from Glimmer as she attempted to pull me back down to sit and left the cafeteria, making my way through the halls to the Gym at the lowest level of the school.

Breathe. Hit. Breathe.

I wiped my eyes again, trying to fight the images by beating the grey punching bag in the Gym. When I went down there at Lunch there were a fair amount of kids, but soon after I started punching the hell out of the bag they all slowly exited the room. I was alone in the Gym, cursing loudly as every punch brought back a memory of my Father and his endless training.

_'PUNCH HARDER!' he snapped. I looked over at him, panting- my body shaking from exhaustion. We'd been at this for hours._

_'Dad. I need to rest'_

_'You can rest when you earn it!' he snarled, slamming his palm into the side of my head, causing me to wince and stagger sideways. 'For fuck sake! Guard up, Cato!' he snarled, punishing my laziness with a sharp kick to my calf, causing my leg to buckle._

I could hear his voice in my head, see his face. I could feel every punch. Every kick.

With a snarl I slammed my fist into the bag, over and over until I felt my knuckles bleed. And then I kept going. Punching and yelling, tears streaming down my face. The reality of my life hit me like a locomotive. When I was with Katniss I could forget everything. I could forget my Dad, the drunk abuse, the murder of my Mother and the failure of a son, friend and brother that I was. But she wasn't here to help me forget. I was left alone with a punching bag and my own regrets.

I punched the bag harder and harder, my blood leaving marks on the blue leather bag. If I had fought like I was now. Nobody would be dead. My siblings would have their Mom. I could have driven my Father away. But I was too much of a coward.

'Cato. Stop' her voice was soft, and I felt her warm hands close on my wrists, pulling them together. I blinked, looking over - my blue eyes clashing with her grey pools. I didn't know if she was really here. Or if I was just seeing what I wanted too.

'Katniss...' my voice was weak and broken. She didn't say anything, she just lifted herself up- planting a soft kiss on my lips. I looked at her as she backed out of the kiss and leant down, kissing her back. Her hand held my neck, keeping my face against hers as she deepened the kiss with a soft moan of wanting. I lifted her up, keeping my mouth on hers. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I moved to hold her against the wall as I kissed her deeply, my hands holding her hips, as she grinded against my body, moaning lightly between heavy kisses.

I kisses her wildly, my mouth moving from her lips to her jaw and neck, leaving kisses and small nips. She let out a low growl, pulling my lips back to hers, opening her mouth and mingling my tongue with hers whilst she furiously clawed at my shirt. Our lips parted for a second as I wrenched her shirt off and my own, throwing them down before returning to the furious kiss. I held her to me, carrying her to the abandoned office and kicking the door closed behind us, holding her up against the door as I kissed her, one hand twisting the lock closed.

'You seem happy...' Marvel said, confused as I sat down between him and Katniss in Science.

'I had a good lunch...' I said, smirking as I heard Katniss snigger. Marvel looked at me, then leant forward to look at Katniss, who quickly stared down at her work, suddenly very interested in the process of Photosynthesis. I felt her hand on my thigh and my eyes widened slightly, I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I casted her a sideways glance, and she responded with a cocky, half-smirk. Her hand still rubbing my thigh, causing me to blush deeper. I quickly raised my hand, saying I needed to use the restroom. Leaving the class before anyone saw me turn bright red.

I sat outside the classroom, chuckling softly and shaking my head at the incident that had just occoured. I looked up at the sound of footsteps, freezing at what I saw. Gale. As in the kid who helped my Dad murder my Mom. He was wandering through the halls, looking lost and curious. With a snarl I ran at him, grabbing his shirt and slamming him into the nearest locker that concaved as his body hit it.

'What the fuck are you doing here!' I growled. He only smirked and I slammed him against the locker again, wiping the smirk from his face.

'Answer me!'

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, freezing as I saw another person who thought I would never see again.

'Uncle Snow?'


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry for the long break. Had a lot of stuff going on. Hopefully going to be updating more often. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with this story. I love you all! Remember to review it's really lovely to see responses. **

**/Chapter 22/**

I shrugged my Uncle's hand from my shoulder, looking over at Gale who had a smug smirk on his face that I was dying to wipe off. I clenched my fists, hard enough for my knuckles to turn white.

'Now. Now. Play nice, boys' Snow said, his lip curling into a sick smirk of his own. I felt bile rise in my throat, burning my insides. It was the smirk identical to his little brothers. A mirror image of my Fathers.

'Why isn't he in prison' I snarled, looking to Snow, narrowing my eyes. Snow was one of the top judges in the state. He was the one sentencing Gale. And for some reason, the scumbag was two feet from me. Not in some dark prison getting torn to pieces by other prisoners.

'I decided to let the boy try to redeem himself. He's been staying with me, under very close observation. He's been living a normal, crime-free life. And if he continues he'll get a full pardon. I've just enrolled him in this brilliant school' he said with a smile, throwing an arm over Gale's shoulder, smiling as if the boy was his own son. I scoffed, shaking my head.

'Are you fucking kidding me?'

Within a second my back was slammed up against the locker, Snow's forearm crushing against my throat.

'You don't talk to me like that, Boy. Remember who taught your Father everything' he snarled, eyes narrowed as he pushed harder on my throat, cutting off my ability to spit a retort at him. 'Now. You're going to treat Gale like a Brother. And from what I hear you and your siblings are living at your friend Marvel's house'

He eased some of the pressure on my throat, enough for me to reply.

'Not Hal and Vi. They're in Washington with Aunt Tracey' I lied. Snow smirked, looking back to Gale.

'You're going to come home to your Father's house. Gale and I are staying there. And so will you. We will be one big happy family' he said, releasing his arm from my throat.

'And if I don't' I snarled.

'Then I will come to Marvel's and drag you out' he growled in reply. I couldn't risk him discovering the twins. I couldn't let Hal and Violet be anywhere near my evil Uncle and Gale. I had to go and stay with them.

'Fine' I said, glaring as I looked at my Uncle. He smiled, a unnatural, sickening smile and raised his hand up to slap my cheek a couple of times, harder then a usual parent would. In his mind it was an endearment. 'Good boy'.

I saw something move over his shoulder, I caught a glimpse of a dark braid disappearing around a corner and moved past him.

'See you at home' I said. The word felt bitter in my mouth. Home.

I walked around the corner before breaking into a run, trying to find Katniss. She ran into an empty media room and I ran in after her, looking around the apparently empty classroom. I frowned softly as I looked at the store closet, walking over to it and picking open the lock before walking into the small room. She sat, leaning against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest, head resting against them. Her breathing was shaky, erratic. She was crying. I sighed and sat down beside her, shifting her into my arms, letting her curl up against me, her fists holding my shirt.

'What are we going to do?' she asked weakly. I frowned, wrapping my arms around her, tightly. I wasn't going to let anyone I loved get hurt. Not this time.

'I'll figure it out'

I climbed out my truck, backpack slung over my back, a box of clothes in my hands, I looked up top my house. I hated this place. I tried to think of the good times. Helping Mom cook when I was a kid. Teaching Hal and Vi to walk because my Dad was never around for them. Brief blissful moments that were drowned out by death and abuse. I walked into the house and dropped my box at the sight I was welcomed with.

Gale had all my Mom's possessions, china dolls and her favorite books amongst other things. And he was destroying them. Throwing breakable treasures into the bin where they shattered loudly, ripping apart books as he laughed and grinned. Snow was nowhere to be seen. I snapped out of my frozen stance, running at Gale and slamming him against the wall, fists attacking everywhere I could. His ribs, his face, anywhere that was exposed. Rage overtaking me. I felt myself being thrown back away from him, knocked to the floor. I felt pain in my face and ribs but whatever was causing it was moving too fast for me to get a fix on. I heard a click of fingers and the attack ended and I was dragged to my feet. Someone held my shoulders whilst Snow stood in front of me, a hand on Gale's shoulder whilst Gale tried to stop his nose from bleeding. My face throbbed, one eye had already swollen, I held my hand against my ribs that burned with pain.

'There will be no fighting in this house' growled Snow. 'Otherwise you'll have to deal with Felix. Got it, Cato?' he added. Narrowing his grey eyes on me as I was spun around to face a giant body guard looking guy, I supposed he was the one who just kicked my head in. I pulled away from Felix's hold, looking back at my Uncle and Gale.

'He was trashing my Mom's stuff!' I yelled, spitting blood. Snow released Gale, who walked upstairs to tend to his injuries. Snow walked over to a box of my Mother's possessions and looked over them, raising a brow. 'Felix...' he said. I felt a fist slam into my stomach and all the air was knocked out of me, I fell to the floor, eyes watering as I tried to keep from retching. Felix held my shoulder tightly whilst Snow walked into the kitchen and returned with a small bottle of gasoline and some matches. My eyes widened.

'No...'

Felix held me in place, one hand forcing me to watch as Snow covered my Mother's prized treasures with gasoline and lit the match. He flicked it into the box and flames engulfed the last things I had of my Moms. He smiled sadistically as he watched the flames take over the box. He lent down to whisper in my ear.

'Welcome Home'


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay. So. I just calculated my all over views for this story. 28,000+. OH MY GOD. I just want to say thank you for everyone who loved and supported this story and all of you who've stayed with Cato throughout his story. Any feedback I get makes me feel great so don't be afraid to comment. Negative or positive I take it all in. I love you all. And I'm sorry for not updating more often. LOVE YOU xxx**

**/Chapter 23/**

****'He burned it? In front of you?' Marvel asked.

'Yep. Right in front of me' I sighed, rubbing the bruise on my ribs from Snow's body guard. He was more like his trained attack dog.

'Right in front of you?'

'YES MARVEL!' I growled. Marvel bit the inside of his lip, stepping back- his eyes lowered. I frowned, speaking softly. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you'

'It's alright' he said with a soft smile, slapping my shoulder softly. I knew it was his way of telling me that he was there for me. 'Heard anything from Katniss?'

'Nope. Not a word. Last thing I heard she was heading out of town with him...' I clenched my jaw at the thought of Katniss with Peeta. I knew she didn't love him. She was just scared. We all were. And with Gale back in the picture it would be a while before she and I would be able to be safe together.

'Do you think they've done it...Her and Peeta'

I froze in my tracks, shooting Marvel a death glare. He raised his hands, his cheeks went pink as he struggled to suppress a smile. I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth pull up in a small smile, before I grabbed him into a headlock. He laughed as I dragged him to the drink fountain, turning on the torrent and holding his head under it. He laughed and spluttered. 'SHIT THATS COLD'

'Why are you water bording my boyfriend, Cato...'

I released Marvel, turning around to see Clove, standing with her arms crossed, one of her slender eyebrows raised. I grinned playfully.

'Trust me... He deserved it' I replied. Marvel moved forward, shirt and head completely drenched.

'HUUUUUGS' he yelled, opening his arms, stepping towards Clove.

'Oh hell no' Clove responded, ducking under his arms and dodging his arms with swift, graceful movements before running around the hallway. Marvel grinned at me, wringing out his shirt before lifting up the hem and pulling it through his collar and out the bottom, making a knot in the middle. I sniggered at the sight.

'That looks really gay...' I replied. He scoffed, waving my comment away with a dismissive hand movement.

'Not gay. Fabulous' he retorted, linking his arm with mine and dragging me through the hallway. I laughed and followed him. Deciding that I would play along with his little act. Laughing again felt good.

'CATCH THE BALL!' screamed Coach as Thresh send another baseball hurling towards space. Marvel squinted against the sun, running around in circles, he still refused to un-knot his shirt. I smiled as I watched him. He didn't give a damn about what people said about him. He was too set on making me laugh. I was grateful to have a friend like him. So- I decided i'd help him out.

I ran forward and grabbed the ball, hauling it back towards the Coach, who was pitching- the ball connected with his head and I held my hands up.

'My bad!' I yelled, the Coach shot me a glare before turning back. I walked over to join Marvel, nudging him with my shoulder before knotting my shirt.

'Damn. We look fabulous' I said, smiling.

I leant against the hood of my car, staring up into the darkening sky. I didnt want to go home... But I knew I had to. The rest of the cars had vacated the car park. It was just me and my truck.

'What am I going to do?' I asked, my eyes searching the skies for any sign that there was someone. Anyone. Out there who was looking out for me. 'I can't get away from them... And I can't stay there either'. I raked my hand through my hair, closing my eyes in frustration. 'Just. Fucking. Help. Me'

'I don't think cursing at the creator of the Universe will get him to help you...'

I froze at the voice. It was Katniss. I looked over to see her leaning against the car beside me, a soft smile on her face. Her hair was back in it's usual braid, laying across her collar bone. She wore scraggly jeans and a black leather jacket with a grey shirt. Her face was free of make up except a small amount of mascara that cringed to her eyelashes.

'You look better like this...' I said, smiling weakly.

'I agree' she replied. I bit my lip, cautiously raising my hand to her cheek, worried that she would pull away. I was surprised when she leant into my hand.

'I broke up with Peeta...'

I looked at her, eyebrows furrowing. I didn't know what to say, So I went with the most basic reply. 'I'm sorry'

She sighed, shrugging her narrow shoulders. 'It wasn't fair for me to be with him when I was in love with someone else' she said, looking down as she blushed softly. A small voice inside my head went 'Boo-Yah' but instead of voicing it I just smiled.

'So what are you yelling at God about?' she said, nudging me. I chuckled softly.

'A whole bunch of stuff' I sighed, looking down as I nervously fiddled with my fingers.

'Maybe we should just get out of here...'

I looked to her. Her grey eyes sparkled. 'Just you and me?' I asked.

'Who else do we need' she replied


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for neglecting my story. Didn't mean to. Just couldn't think of what to write. Be prepared because some serious shit is about to go down.  
**

**/Chapter 24/**

I looked over to Katniss, smiling softly. Her head was laid against the window, mounds of brown hair falling down her cheeks, her cheeks pink from the sun. I looked ahead to the road, trying not to be distracted whilst I drove. The day was fresh in my memory, and every time I recalled it it caused me to beam like a maniac. It was nice to not care about anything for a little while. To be safe. And free from all the crap.

_'No. No. Cato. Don't'_

_I stepped into the swirling waves, smirking as she struggled, I moved closer and closer, Katniss struggling over my shoulder. _

_'I swear. I will kill you...' she snarled. Her death threats were adorable. _

_In a quick movement I_ _launched her into the water and ducked under a wave. I felt it crash over my back and opened my eyes underwater, searching for her. I swam up for air, my head breaking the surface of the crystal water, she looked over at me- glaring playfully as her hair wrapped around her neck and shoulders.__ I laughed and she swam up to me, pushing me under.  
_

_'Idiot' she laughed when I came back up for air. She swam over to me, wrapping her legs around my waist, holding onto my back as she stared over my shoulder and the huge wave rolling in. _

_'Cato...' she said, the confidence in her voice gone, giving way to something that I wasn't unfamiliar with lately. Fear. _

_The wave grew and my heart beat fast in anticipation. I held onto her legs. _

_'Don't let go...' I said. The water drained from around me as the wave swallowed it up, and I ran forward into the crashing wave. Katniss let out a small scream that was silenced as the water hit. The force tried to rip me down but I stood my ground, holding onto her as the water threw me around. The wave passed and I kicked off the sand and our heads popped out the water, the pair of us gasping for air. She was shaking as she held onto me, and I headed to shore, making my way over the hissing water. She climbed off my back and laid down on the sand, tugging my hand down. I laid beside her, still trying to get my breath back, she punched my chest with a soft smile. _

_'That was dumb, even for you'_

_I laughed, shrugging, 'We lived didn't we?' I replied._

She smiled in her sleep, the corners of her pink lips turning up, crinkling the salt that had stuck to her face. We pulled up at an Intersection and I was happy that I would get a little while to stare at her without any danger. I couldn't tear my eyes from her lips.

_She laughed and rolled over onto me, her lips crashing against mine, her hair falling onto my cheeks. I kissed back, wrapping an arm around her waist to me. I flipped her over so she was laying on the sand, my lips never leaving hers as I opened her legs with my knees, laying between them as I kissed her passionately, our tongues mingling. She moaned softly as I kissed her, and I felt her body rise as I kissed her neck. _

I drove through the lights, my heart beating fast at the memory.

_'Cato...' she whispered my name, almost pleadingly as she tugged at my board shorts, trying to free me from them. I kept my lips to her neck, kissing down to her collarbone and back up, my hands running up her sides. _

_'Cato...'_

My phone rang, pulling me from my daydream. I pulled over to answer it.

The horrible voice of Snow greeted me, and my eyes widened at his information. I never imagined that she would be in any danger. Not with me and Katniss so far from home. My phone slipped from my fingers and Katniss jumped as it hit the floor, looking over at me, trying to see into my empty blue eyes.

'Cato. What's wrong...'

I could barely find my voice as I replied.

'They have Prim...'


End file.
